Ben 10K: Adventures Of Yesterday!
by Mappadouji
Summary: Things are certainly different here!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, and its is sequels; they are the sole property of cartoon network and all it's other owners.  
><strong>

**Prologue**

Groaning as he started to come to Benjamin Tennyson, better known as Ben 10,000; move his left had up to his face. Upon making contact with his face, he opened his eyes in hurry to look at the omnitrix on his arm, what he saw made him pause, instead of the familiar black, white and grey device with a gauntlet like look. He saw a green device with a black trim that was similar to the omnitrix right down to the the plumbers symbol on top.

'What's going on?' he thought as he took a good look at himself, that he was smaller; younger was the first thing that he noticed, 'I haven't been this young for over fourteen years!' sitting up he looked at round at his old room in his parents house, it was littered with clothes and memorabilia from the sumo slammers series that he used to adore as kid, 'This is just getting weird! Think Tennyson? What was the last thing you remember?' he thought as the days events passed through his head.

'I had gotten call about random time jumps happening around Bellwood so I came to check it out. Once I got there I track the disturbance coming from the abandoned Soledad military base.' He revisited his memories 'Once there I called Gwendolyn and and Grandpa told them about the disturbance, when I made my way inside I found some creature that was stuck in a constant state of flux being attacked by the Cronos, he was looking to harness it's time energy to increase his own powers.' he thought as he pick out a pair of cargo pants and a white and black goalies shirt from his closet and got dress.

'After a brief fight our time rays ended up locked in the middle when that creature got in between them and then nothing.' Finished as he put on a pair of socks and a set of black boots. Getting up from the bed he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth, as he was brushing he went over what could have happened.

Time travel was definitely the first on his list, but that didn't explained what happened to the omnitrix; he could have been captured and place in some sort of virtual reality to try and get him to reveal something, 'The again non of my enemies would make such a mistake that they would completely forget how the omnitrix looks.' he thought as he brushed his teeth looking down at the device on his arm, 'All functions appear the same so this could have been made by Azmuth.'

Hearing steps coming up the stairs Ben turned around just in time to see Kevin E. Levin walked around the corner, "Hey Tennyson! I'm surprise to see you up so early, and here I was looking forward to using this water balloon to wake you." he greeted as though this was normal.

'Kevin!' Benjamin Tennyson thought as his tooth brush fell from his mouth and he reached for the strange device.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Getting To Know My Nemesis!

As he reached for the device on his left arm to transform into one of his alien forms Kevin spoke up, "Oh come on! I didn't even wake you up this time the least you can do is not used the Ultimatrix to pay me back." hearing this made him pause, 'Ultimatrix? I think I remember Azmuth mention something about it once.'

Looking at Kevin somewhat warily he removed his hand from the dial and asked, "So.. What are you doing here?"

"What did you forget? Julie is going to be having her tennis match today and since she's your girlfriend you promised you'd be there and Gwen is dragging me along even though she knows I don't like tennis." Kevin answered sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Oh, right! Sorry I guess it slipped my mind." he said " Let me just finish up here." turning around he picked up his toothbrush and rinsed it before rinsing his mouth. Turning to Kevin he was about to say something when a water balloon flew at his face, turning on to his side the balloon sailed by his face, "Hey!" he yelled at Kevin as he turned back to him.

"Sorry! But I couldn't resist, the opportunity was just to tempting." Kevin said while smirking at him, "Now come on Gwen is waiting for us at the stadium and I don't want her to yell at us for being late." turning Kevin headed to down the stairs with Ben following behind him.

As they walked out the door the door Ben and got into Kevin's car Ben couldn't help but think, 'OK! so I'm obviously in an alternate reality! That's the only way to explain Kevin being here. Though why am I teenager? Did crossing the to this reality caused me to revert in age? Or did I end up in this version of myself body?' deciding that he need more information before making any decisions he turned to Kevin and asked, "So what's new with you lately?

"Alright what do you want?" Kevin asked

"What? Can't a guy take an interest in his friends?" he responded.

"Huh! Your left eye didn't twitch. I guess you don't want anything." Kevin stated in surprise, "Well if your really interested, I got some new upgrades to my car..."

As Kevin talked about his upgrades to his car Ben could tell that he was definitely not the same person he knew, he seemed happier more lighthearted then the Kevin he knew, 'Not to mention sane, It makes me wonder what could have happened to change him so much.'

Driving down around Bellwood heading to the tennis match Ben had learned a couple of things that surprised: 1. Gwen and Kevin dating and they seem to make a good couple, 2. This girl Julie was apparently his girlfriend and they been having some problems in there relationship, 3. He was considered to be a famous hero and he took advantage of it as much as possible, 'Can't really blame him at this age I was doing my best to keep out of the public eye! If I was exposed at such young age it probably would have gone to my head as well. I just hope I don't make his relationship with his girlfriend worst then it is.'

Suddenly the police radio came on reporting a break in at the Bellwood museum by men in armor and a couple of high tech tanks.

"Well looks like we'll be late no matter what we." Kevin said as he stepped on the gas and changed directions.

'Oh boy! This won't end well.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

As they were making there way to the museum Ben activated the Ultrimatrix and went over the aliens abailible to him, 'Okay! So we have Diamondhead, Four-Arms, Waybig, Heatblast, Upchuck, a Vaxasurian, a Necrofriggian, a Sonorian, a Cytrakyah, a Polymorph, a hive Nanochip, an Aerophibian and-' he was interupted in his endevour when the car stopped.

"Tennyson pick what alien your planning on using were here already." Kevin said as he got out car and touched it's surface and absorbed its matter, following suit Ben got out of the car and picked Diamonhead before pressing down on the dial, "Not gonna call out your name this time?" Kevin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Calling out my name isn't going to put as much fear in my opponents as I would like to." he answered, before pointing forward,"There's are targets!"

On the next block over they could see two tanks and in front of the museum, one of them was facing outward to repel any attackers and the other one was heading for the entrance beside each tank stood two forever knights with laser lances in there hands, "I'll take the one's protecting the entrance you take the one's trying to break in." Ben said as they ran toward the museum.

"With pleasure!" Kevin responded with smirk breaking away from Ben and heading for the other tank. As Ben approached the forever knights noticed him and moved to fire at him, as they were getting into position Ben transformed his arms and shot out square headed diamond bullets at them, as the first guard was hit he was thrown back on the tank by the force of the shots on his body knocking him unconscious, at this the second guard took cover behind the tank as the main cannon rotated around to shoot at Ben and provided cover fire. As the laser shot's came at him Ben jumped to his right and smashed his hands on the ground causing a chunk of diamond to exploded from the ground and flip the tank on it's back before it could get a lock on him. Seeing his cover blown the second guard made a run for it only to have a piece of diamond smack him on the back of the head, running over to the tank Ben stepped on the barrel squashing it closed before moving to the secondary exit and placing a diamond coating on it trapping them inside.

After separating from Ben and heading for the tank at the front entrance of the museum, Kevin picked up a tree and threw it that the tank forcing the guards at each side to run for cover, running at the nearest guard Kevin jumped and came down on him like a sack of bricks knocking him unconscious, as he turned he saw the second guard take aim fire, jumping to his left and rolling before coming to his feet Kevin, running forward Kevin turned his arms in to a shield and a mace deflecting the attacks of the forever knight forcing him to back away. Reaching the knight, Kevin brought his shield up knocking away the laser lance before smashing the mace into his head sending him flying back several feet, as he was turning to finish the job he heard a high pitched whine and came face to to barrel with the tanks laser cannon, firing before he could react. Bring his shield up to brace for the impact he was surprise to never feel it when he saw Ben in front of him his arms transformed to allow him to reflect the laser back on the tank slicing off it's top.

"Thanks for the assist!" he said as he ran forward and grab the two knights trying to escape and smashed their heads together.

"Anytime! But this was to easy" Ben commented as he walked up to the knights and grew a ring of diamond around each of there arms and legs.

"Yeah it was to easy, they usually have more guys on all theirs jobs. What do you think they're planning." Kevin asked allowing his matter shield to faded.

"I not su-" Ben began to explained when Kevin's phone rang, pulling out his phone from his back pocket saw Gwen's number on the screen, answering it he said, "Hey Gwen! Listened I know were running late but-" he began before being cut off.

_"I don't why running late just get here as soon possible Julie's match is about begin and we promised we be there for her."_

"Alright, Alright! Were on our way." ending the call he looked at Ben who had transformed back to normal, "Well you heard her let's get going and let the police handle the rest." he said as he turned and head for his.

"You go on ahead!" Ben called out, turning he saw Ben head for the museum doors, "I'm gonna do quick run of the museum and see if I can find what they were after." he finished before messing with the Ultimarix and and turning into XLR8 and running into the museum.

"Hey wait- ugh, well it's funeral!" Kevin said before shrugging and turning away and running to his car and heading for the stadium.

* * *

><p>Waiting outside of the stadium Gwen was getting impatient as she looked at the time one her phone, 'Where are they?' she thought looking out for Kevin's car, 'They were suppose to be here 15 minutes ago.' crossing her arms and tapping her foot while looking around Gwen spotted Kevin's car heading for stadium, 'Finally!' she thought running up to the car as it parked, as she got there she notice that Kevin was the only one that was in the car,"Kevin!" Gwen called getting his attention, "Where's Ben?" she asked anger sipping into her voice.<p>

Stepping out of the car Kevin walked up to her and said. "He decided to find out what the forever knights were after and told me come ahead."

"What? But he promise Julie to be here for her match!" Gwen responded angry at her cousin.

"I know, but worry he turned into XLR8 so he should be done pretty quickly and make it time for the match. Now come let's get inside I'm sure Julie will appreciate you being there." Kevin said trying to calm her down.

"You're right! Lets just go inside I'll have a talk with Ben after the match." turning Gwen moved toward the stadium with Kevin following behind her.

* * *

><p>At the museum Ben had done a quick search of the place using XRL8's speed and scanning ability looking for whatever the forever knights were after. When he got to the Aztec display his scanner gave up beep at the stone wall with Aztec designs, 'Toltech battle armor huh!' he thought as he moved up the the wall and removed the crystal that was imbedded on it, before running to the office of the museum curator to talk him into allowing him to take the crystal.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Making his way to the stadium, after convincing the curator to let him take one of the crystals and to take the other. Ben ran as fast as he could, trying to make it before it was too late. 'I know Gwen's gonna yell at me, I just hope I can talk Julie into not being angry and dumping me.' he thought, as the stadium came into view. Coming to a stop in front of the ticket booth, he transformed back to normal.

"Hey!" said the man inside the booth, "You're Ben Tennyson, could I have your autograph?"

"Sure, but It will have to wait. There's a ticket here reserved in my name and I need to get inside a soon as possible." he responded.

"Oh, Okay." the man responded, sounding disappointed. He searched for his ticket and, once he found it handed it over after.

"Do you have pen?" Ben asked.

"Uh, yeah." the man said handing over the pen. Signing the ticket stub, Ben ripped it off and handed it to the man, along with the pen.

"Thanks man!" he called after Ben, as he made his way inside.

* * *

><p>Walking to the tennis court Julie, took her place before, looking at the stands where her friends and her boyfriend are supposed to be. Sitting on the reserved seats, where Gwen and Kevin, the former waved at her and wished her luck. The latter was looking unhappy and uninterested, 'Where is he? He promised he'd be here!' Julie thought, as she waved at Gwen.<p>

Turning to her opponent, Julie put it out of her mind, as her opponent served the ball. Running to right, she caught up to the ball and, used a forehand swing to hit it back.

* * *

><p>Gwen sat, every couple of minutes looking between the door and the match. She knew that Ben took being a hero as seriously as he takes anything, but breaking a promise to Julie was going to far.<p>

'Ever since his identity was revealed to the world, he's been acting so different. Now he's breaking his promise to Julie, just to deal with minor threat like the forever knights.' she thought as she was focusing on the match.

"Peanuts?" a voiced said to her to her left.

"No thanks I-" turning in her seat, she saw Ben, holding out a bag towards her. "When did you get here?"

"A minute ago, but you were busy concentrating on the match. Hand me some of those peanuts." Kevin answered, as he reached for the bag.

"Sorry I'm late. When I checked the museum I found what the forever knights were after, and it took so time to convince the curator to let me take this." Ben responded, giving the bag to Kevin, before pulling out a red crystal from his pocket.

"That's great and all, but you should have been here for the beginning of Julie's match." Gwen said, as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

Putting the crystal away, Ben took the peanuts back from Kevin.

"Hey!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I couldn't let toltech battle armor be taken by the forever knights." Ben responded, taking some of the peanuts before handing the bag back to Kevin.

Taking the bag back, Kevin whistled, "Good thing you did. With that power in their hands, it would make anyone of those guys a threat."

"Okay, fine. So you had a good reason, though how did you get in here anyway? I figured your entrance would have drawn crowd." Gwen said, turning to the match.

"It did!" Kevin answered. "He just ran all the way over to avoid being stopped."

* * *

><p>At the museum, a sudden light rose from the floor of the Aztec exhibit; leaving a wide whole on the floor. From the hole a group of forever knights, led by King Urian step out. Walking up to the wall with Aztec designs, Urian mashed the case with a red crystal, being propped up in front of wall.<p>

"Finally! the incredible power of this ancient battle armor, will be mine." he said, as he picked up the crystal and walked to the wall. Moving to place the crystal in its rightful place, he stopped. "What? Where is the other crystal?" he asked, before turning to his men. "Search the area, that crystal's around here somewhere."

After thoroughly searching the museum. His men came up empty, he had order the security camera's be checked. In the footage he saw an alien run up to the wall and, take the crystal from the armor.

"Ben Tennyson!" he screamed, and order his men to prepare for an attack.

* * *

><p>The match ended, with Julie getting her first win as professional tennis player. As she looked at the crowded she caught a glimpse of Ben, Gwen and Kevin, as they cheered for her. 'He made it' she thought, running over to her friends.<p>

"Ben! You made it." she called out, as she reached them. Stopping in front of she smacked his arm, "Where were you? When I didn't see you with Gwen and Kevin I thought that you weren't gonna make it."

"Sorry about that, There was a police report about the forever knights, so Kevin and I went to take care of it." He responded, smiling down at Julie.

"Oh, I guess understand. Though why did Kevin arrive here before you did?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Not gonna make it easy on me huh?" he asked trying to lighted the mood. Julie shook of her head. "I'll explain on the way, I have a feeling the forever knights coming for me."

"Now you're talking!" Kevin said, "I've been sitting here, bored to tears watching this game. Getting in a fight with the forever knights, should get my blood pumping."

"Kevin! that's just rude!" Gwen said, seeing her friends face fall a little. "Julie you did great out there. The other girl didn't stand chance, right Ben?"

"Definitely! At this rate you could win a couple of titles in no time."

"Thanks you two, I appreciate your support, and Kevin while I think you're a pretty cool guy. You could really be a jerk when you need to." this caused Kevin to shrug and smirk. Turning Julie moved to collect her belongings. "You guys go a head, I'll catch up as soon I have everything."

* * *

><p>Outside, the trio of Ben, Gwen, and Kevin made their way to Kevin's car to wait for Julie. Suddenly Gwen grabbed Ben's arm and, brought them to a stop. "Kevin, do me favor and go ahead without us. I have something to talk to Ben about."<p>

"Finally gonna let him have it huh!" Kevin said, as he kept walking. "I'm glad you're doing it now, instead of waiting till his ego got to big for the planet."

"Hey!" Ben called out, sounding offended. Turning to Gwen he was about to defend himself, when he saw the look on her face. "So, a little more serious than my ego huh?"

"Ben I can tolerate your ego because I know that you really care. What I want to know is what's going on with today?" she asked, concern slipping into her voice. " You're wearing the same thing that you wore when you ten, you're not wearing the jacket I gave you and, you didn't even try to take advantage of your celebrity status while we were at the stadium." she said as she counted each thing on her hands. "Kevin even told me you asked him how his day was! So either there is something wrong you're not telling us or you're not Ben?"

"Here I was hoping to fool you until I could talk to grandpa!" he responded. Gwen's hands suddenly began to glow with pink energy, as she gathered her mana to attack. "Whoa! Take it easy." Ben said holding his hands up, "I'm still Ben! I promise I'll explain everything once we get in contact with Grandpa."

Glaring at him, Gwen asked, "How do I know this isn't some sort of trap?"

"Do you remember traveling to the future and meeting and alternate version of your self?" he asked her, making sure to keep his hands up.

"What does that have to do with- Look Out!" she screamed suddenly, bringing her hands forward and; creating a shield around them.

Turning, Ben see's King Urian. Holding an energy sword in one hand and shield on the other, around him thirty of his knights all equipped with their usual laser lances, and four high-tech tanks."Ben Tennyson! Return what rightfully belongs to me." Urian called out anger in his voice.

"Let's take these guys out first. Then we'll talk, and I'm expecting a really good explanation." Gwen said, as they got ready for a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Running towards the forever knights, Gwen created a rectangular shield of energy in front of her. The forever Knights opened fire, shooting at her shield. Deciding to give herself an advantage, she expanded the shield before creating platforms to climb up on. Once she was high enough, she launched her shield forward knocking down a group of six. Jumping from her platform, she launched smaller mana attacks hitting two more knights before landing between the other two, her hands raised toward them sending two mana shields crashing into them.

As Gwen ran ahead of him to fight the forever knights, Ben accessed the ultimatrix and transformed into four-arms. Running towards the nearest tank, he was met with laser fire from five knights. Moving in zigzags he dodge most of the attacks before jumping in the air, slapping his hands he as hard as he can. He sent a thunder-clap attack at the knights that knocked all five down, before landing on top of the tank that King Urian had stood on with enough force tip the tank and launch Urian into a light pole. Grabbing the tanks cannon, he rip the top of an grabbed the two knights inside throwing them at the four knights that we're trying to sneak up on Gwen before jumping to another tank as they fired at him.

Dodging to the side Gwen hit another for knights with a mana blast to the head that had him flip backwards before landing on the ground. Sensing some of the knights moving behind her, she was about to turn when two forever knights came flying through the air smashing into them. 'I guess he's at least in on my side.' she thought before creating shield in front of her to block the last ten knights lasers. As she ran, she caught sight of Kevin, covered in green as he ran from the side of the knights. Jumping in the air Kevin punched the first knight on the top of his head knocking him down, landing on the ground he moved ran forward and upper cut the next one as he was turning before pivoting on his left foot to dodge the laser fire from the third and smashing his right elbow to his face as he finished turning.

With the other knights distracted, Gwen swung her arm in an arc sending a wave of energy too smashed into six of them, as Kevin grabbed the last knights laser lance pulled him forward and; delivered a right straight that sent him flying back about seven meters. Turning just in time, Gwen saw one of the tanks smash into another, before Ben ran at the last one using a thunder-clap to push to its side before he reached it. Grabbing barrel, four-arms bent it down before ripping the tracks and lifting the tank throwing it upside down.

"Tsk! And here I wanted to do that." Kevin commented as he released his powers and walked toward her. "I guess things went pretty smoothly huh?" he asked her as Ben made his way back toward them.

"Yeah a little too smoothly." Gwen responded. Once Ben reached them he transformed back to normal, she said. "So are you ready to give some answers or do I have to force them out of you."

"Don't worry, I'll give the answers you want. The last thing I need is you giving me the look until I talk." Ben replied smile.

"Oh yeah, that look is killer." Kevin stated with a smirk on his face. "So what did you do between me heading to the car and being attack by the forever knights?"

"Oh nothing just-"

"Guys!" Julie called out. As she ran toward them dressed in her normal clothes and carrying her sports bags. "What happened here, I was only gone for a couple of minutes?" she asked, as she looked at the littered bodies of the forever knights.

"Nothing new, though Ben has something he needs to explain to us." Gwen replied looking pointedly at Ben.

"Alright, Alright! Lets just do this when we have a little more privacy." he said as he used he thumb to indicate the people around them.

* * *

><p>After contacting the police and the plumbers, Ben had given them a report on the incident before handing the crystal to the plumber agent and informing them of the Tolche battle armor. Ben headed toward the car where Gwen, Julie and Kevin were waiting for him."It's about time," Kevin said, as Ben got in the back with Julie. "You never took so long with after fight talks before, were you stopped by some fans."<p>

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to thorough." he replied, as Kevin started the car and drove off.

"Thorough huh." Kevin commented, "So what gives have you been replaced by a pod person?" he asked.

"Kevin that's rude, Ben's just taking his job a little more seriously." Julie stated smiling at her boyfriend.

At Gwen's look in the mirror, Ben decided it would be better to explain what's going on, "Actually Kevin's partially right. I've been replaced or at least your Ben but I'm definitely not pod person."

"Okay, so talk who are you and where is our Ben?" Gwen asked her eyes glowing pink with mana to detect any lies he would tell them.

"Gwen, you said that you remembered going to the future and meeting an alternate version of yourselves when you were ten?" Ben asked, at her nod he continued. "Well I'm actually the that future version that you met, I just happened to get stuck in your Ben's body."

"What?" Gwen and Julie said in unison.

"Oh, so your that future jerky version of Ben that Gwen told about. I got to say you don't seem as much of a jerk as she said you were." Kevin said.

"Kevin!" Gwen exclaimed, feeling mortified that her boyfriend would reveal something like that in front of Ben; only to receive a smirk reply.

"Thanks I guess, though it has been about two years since then." Ben replied, sounding regretful for his behavior back then. Shaking his head he continued, "Anyway, I had gone on a mission to investigate the energy fluctuations that were coming from the Soledad military base. When I got there Cronos was attacking a creature that was constantly in flux, he was planning on using its energy to increase his powers. So transformed into Clockwork to stop him, when the creature ran between our time rays and I ended up here."

"Alright, I understand why your here but where's our Ben? Is he trapped in your mind or is he in the future to inhabiting your body?" Gwen asked, concern coloring her voice.

"I don't know," he replied shaking his head. "That's why I want to talk to grandpa, If anyone has connections to someone who can help with this situation he is."

"Wait, why don't you just contact Paradox?" she asked.

"Who's Paradox?"

"You've never met Professor Paradox. The time walker that's been helping us out since we helped save his assistant back in Soledad base?" she asked.

"The only time walker I know is Cronos and he's completely off gourd." Ben replied.

"You know, Paradox did say that he became insane when was hurling through time, maybe in your time he just never gained his sanity." Kevin put in with a shrug.

"Its possible, I've had to trap him every single time, when ever he tries to mess with history though I don't have anyway to contact him." Ben replied, before looking at Gwen and Kevin. "Do any of you know how."

"No," Gwen said with a shake of her head. "Paradox usually contacts us when ever he thinks we need his help or he needs ours."

"So grandpa it is then." Ben replied as Kevin turned heading towards the site of the rust bucket.

A Julie listened to her friends talk, she couldn't help but wonder, 'Am I in the picture in this Ben's future? Are we happy together or did we break up?' deciding that she wanted to know she asked out loud. "Ben can I ask something?"

Turning to look at Ben replied, "Sure go head."

"Are we together in your future? Or did we break up and never saw each other again?" she asked, wanting to know if her and Ben would last as a couple.

"Oh, well," Ben hesitated, looking toward Gwen who gave him the look. "I'm sorry Julie, but this is the first time I've ever met you." seeing Julie's face start to fall he continued."It's just I was very busy in high school, I didn't really have time date anyone."

"Smooth," Kevin commented from the drives seat as a turned a corner, "It's not like this our Ben hasn't been busy as well."

Glaring at him, Ben replied. "As different as you are from the Kevin I know its comments like this that remind me you're the same person."

"Thanks, I try." Kevin replied with a smirk.

"It wasn't meant as a compliment."

"Alright you two, settle down." looking at Julie in the mirror she continued. "Julie, from what I learned when I went to his future, this Ben dedicated himself to being a hero fulltime, he never made any time for anything else."

Smiling at her friend, Julie replied, "Thanks Gwen, I guess Ben doesn't get better at talking to women as he gets older." she joked.

"Looks like." Gwen replied, as she saw Ben roll his eyes and smile in the mirror.

* * *

><p>Once they reach their destination. Ben, Gwen, Julie and Kevin got out of the car and headed toward the rustbucket. Taking a good look at it, Ben could tell that it wasn't the same RV that he and Gwen had spent their summer vacation in with their grandpa. 'I guess the old one must have been destroyed.' he thought as he walked up to the door. Reaching for the handle, he found the door locked.<p>

"Strange, grandpa doesn't usually lock his door." Gwen said, before she moved to the front to take a look inside. As Gwen walked to the front, Ben touched one of the groves on the door, before removing it and taking out a spare key, he placed in the lock and open the door before replacing it..

"How did you know that key would be there?" Julie asked, as he walked inside.

"Grandpa always keeps a spare key on the door in case of emergencies." he answered as Gwen made her way back to them.

"It doesn't look like grandpa's been here for while, I just hope nothing happened to him like the last time he wasn't around." Gwen said, worry coloring her tone.

"Don't worry," Ben said as he took a look at the around. "There's no sigh of struggle or forced entry, if anything I say grandpa just had something to do." walking toward the front of the RV, he activated its system.

"He right," Kevin agreed after making his once inspection, "Besides if there was anything going on, Max is to tough an opponent, and won't be taken down easily."

Shaking her head, Gwen cleared her head of any worries before replying. "I guess I shouldn't worry too much, grandpa's always been able to take care of himself." Turning towards Ben, she saw Julie walk up behind him as he worked at the console.

"What are doing?" Julia asked, as Ben's fingers move rapidly over the keys.

"Checking all of grandpa's latest transmissions, so that I can get a clue of were, aha!" he said as he looked at the log of Max's last transmission.

"What did find?" Gwen asked coming to stand next to him.

"The last transmission grandpa made was to a plumbers facility located around Earths orbit. I'm going to call them and see what they can tell us." Ben replied as he made the call.

A screen came down from the RV's ceiling, as they contacted the station. On the screen a Tetramand appeared, looking disgruntled. "Their better be a good reason your calling, you're interrupting my dinner." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Hi Manny," Gwen replied before either Ben or Kevin started an argument with the temperamental young man. "Were just calling to find out if grandpa Max is there. We have a problem we could use his help with."

"Yeah he's here, though I'm surprised the "great" Ben Tennyson would even bother asking for help." replied as he turned around and walked off-screen.

Glancing at Gwen. Ben said, "I gonna take a wild guess and say that my new-found fame is causing me to rubbed on other people's faces?"

"Rub it in other people's face?" Kevin replied, raising an eyebrow. "Think more like smacking them over the head with it."

"Ouch!"

"Well he isn't wrong," Julie put in. "You were really worry people would hate you at first, but after they turned out to love you started milking it for all it's worth."

"Hey come on, Ben is not that bad. Sure he acts like nothing bothers him, but that's just act he puts on to protect himself." Gwen defended him.

"Thanks Gw-" Ben began before he interrupted when Max, walked on-screen and greeted them.

"Ben, Gwen its good to hear from you guys."

"Grandpa" Gwen and Ben greeted at the same time. "Jinx you owe me smoothie." Gwen said as she pointed at Ben.

"What! I thought it was supposed to be a soda."

"I prefer smoothies."

Shaking his head with a smile and a roll of his eyes he said, "Fine I owe you smoothie. Anyway grandpa, there's a situation we could use your help with."

* * *

><p>After explain the events of that led Ben, to get trapped in the body of his younger alternate self. Max looked pensive as he rubbed his chin. "Hmm, I can't say I've ever dealt with this type of situation before. Though if anyone can help you, Paradox will be your best bet." he commented as he took a closer look at the man in his grandsons body. 'He is obviously a lot more guarded them our Ben is and seems to take things entirely to seriously. I think his time here should help lighten him up a little more.' he thought.<p>

"That's what figured on our way here," Ben replied. "Though we don't have anyway of contacting him, so we thought we should ask you if you did."

Removing his hand from his chin. Max shook his head, "No I don't have a way to contact him, though I'm Azmuth does. I give him call and see if he can get in contact with Paradox, in the meantime you guys just go about your lives like it's business as usual. I don't think that Paradox would have waited to long to contact you all if something wasn't wrong."

"alright," Gwen nodded with a serious look on her face. "We'll wait for you call us with more information, and grandpa," Gwen said as her face lightens up. "Take care of yourself okay?"

"I will, and take yourselves as well. You never know what's going to happen next." Max said, before he cut transmissions.

"It's good see that grandpa is in one piece." Ben commented aloud.

"What do mean?" Julie asked as she looked at him.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Ben is this about grandpa having a bionic arm in your future? Did he lose his are around this time?" Gwen asked.

"Don't worry about it." he repeated, "If he hasn't lost his arm yet then he probably won't loose in the future."

"So how did he loose it in your timeline?" Kevin asked, as Ben got up from the drives seat and they head for the door.

"Vilgax happened." he said with an angry tone. Once out side Ben locked the door and they made their way to the car.

"How is that even possible?" Gwen asked with a shake of her head. "I know Vilgax is powerful but he hasn't been that much of a threat since you we were ten."

Stopping Ben turned to look at her, before replying. "I don't about your Vilgax, but the version I fought has always been the tough opponent I've ever faced. Every single time he came back he was always coming at us a though he was waging war, sending multiple robot minions and enhancing his own strength to the point that he made any other species except for To'kustars seem weak in comparison."

Whistling, Kevin opened the door to his car, "For him to have gone that far he must have really been desperate. Now get in, the night still young and you look like you could use a smoothie." Kevin commented as he got in his car and start the engine.

"Smoothies again? What is it with you guys and smoothies?" Ben asked, as he Julie and Gwen got in the car. As he said this noticed the shock look on their faces, "What?" said, confused.

"Okay you definitely are not our Ben." Julie commented with a shake of her head. "Ben is completely crazy for smoothies and chili cheese fries."


	6. Chapter 6

**I combined events that happened on the first night when Sevenseven attacked and on the second night when Zombozo met up with Charmcaster and Vulkanus to make this make this chapter like this. Though I'm not sure I did A good job at all, so some feed back would be appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Sneaking into the back yard of the Tennyson residence, Sevenseven moved as quietly as he armor could allow him too, as he made his way towards the bushes by the window. A couple of days ago, he had gotten a call from clown name Zombozo about a job he had for him. At first he hadn't been interested, what kind of job would a clown even be able to offer him; but when he heard it involve killing the close family members of Ben Tennyson he couldn't pass it up.

Ducking down as he reached the bushes that surrounded the back of the house, he risked a look over the bushes and saw one of his targets, Sandra Tennyson, Tennyson's mother. Smirking to himself, he saw that she was listen to music while doing the dishes, 'Easy target.' he thought with a little smirk as his targeting systems activated, placing the target on her head. As he was about to activate his weapons and eliminate his first target, the ground underneath him suddenly arise and covered him completely. He tried to struggle, to activate his weapons, to scream but all his suits functions had stopped responding to him.

Suddenly he felt himself crawl backwards before, getting up and head out of the backyard towards the vehicle he had spotted on his way in. Opening the door, he stepped inside and found another of his targets Max Tennyson, who greeted him with a smile. "Had any trouble with this one?" he asked confusing him before a synthesized voiced answered from his armors speakers.

"Not at all, he did exactly as you predicted he would." the voice answered. "I've already checked his data banks he doesn't have any information on who hired him on him, so we should put your cooking to good use."

"Glad to hear it," Max said as he took out something from the microwave. "Now, Sevenseven I'm only going to ask nice once. Who hired you?"

"_I wouldn't be much of a bounty hunter if I revealed my sources._" her said in his own language, expecting that he would be allowed to speak through his armors speakers.

"Remove his helmet." Max ordered with, with a raised eyebrow.

As his helmet got removed, Sevenseven for the first time in his life regretted not immediately giving away Zombozo and his crew when the foul odor of the mixture in Max Tennyson's hands finally hit him.

Later that night after turning in Sevenseven to the Plumbers, Ben and Max made their way back to the Rust bucket. To pursue their new lead, to the circus located outside of town, "Alright Ben lets take care of this as soon as possible, call up Gwen and Kevin we'll pick them up on the way."

"Already on it!" Ben answered as he dialed Gwen's number.

* * *

><p>At the residence belonging to Frank and Natalie (Lili for short.) Tennyson, Gwen had gone over some review material for the exam she had in a couple of days. For the last week or so since Ben had been replaced with his alternate future counter part things have been quite and peaceful. 'Maybe a little to peaceful.' she couldn't help but think. 'Is Ben purposely keeping us from fighting anyone of our enemies, the most action Kevin and I have gotten has only been a couple of robberies and non of them had anything to do with aliens.'<p>

Shaking her head to clear it of those thoughts, she tried to concentrate on her school books. However, she found herself unable to combat the boredom that has set in for last week. Pushing her books aside she looked at her phone hoping to get a call from Ben asking her for help, when the phone rang she jumped up surprised. Picking it up from her desk she look at her caller Id and saw Ben's name smiling she thought. 'Ask and you shall receive!'

"Hey Ben," she greeted as she answered he mobile. "Any missions going on, maybe an alien is terrorizing people down town or maybe some secret conspiracy involving some multidimensional monster?" she joked, as she sat down on her bed.

"_Nothing like that,_" he answered and he could hear the smile on his voice before he got serious. "_though grandpa and I have been working on something a little close to home. Were heading your way to pick you, we could use the help?_" he asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you outside. But whats this all about? And why didn't you and grandpa contact me sooner?" she asked feeling a little left out that they waited until now to ask for her help.

"_Trust me,_" he began to explain. "_You'll want to hear this in person and, grandpa wouldn't have to me anything if I hadn't caught wind of it myself._" he answered, "_So no need feel left out, I'll call Kevin and tell him were to meet us okay?_" he asked making her feel like he could read her mind.

'That's been happening a lot lately.' she thought before she answered. "Okay, I'll be on the look for the Rust bucket."

"_Alright I'll see you when we get there,_" he answered before he ended the call.

She looked at her mobile smiled, before shaking her head. 'If this keeps going this Ben is going to spoil me for all other men.' she thought before she blinked in surprise. 'What am I thinking?' she asked herself as she go up to held down stairs.

* * *

><p>As Max drove he listened in as Ben talked to Gwen and, like always he saw Ben's eyes light up every time he has a conversation with her. Shaking his head a little he smiled, 'It's obvious he has feelings for her, but he needs to remember that this isn't his Gwen.' he thought with a little regret as he decided to bring up the subject after this mission was finished.<p>

"Alright Grandpa, Gwen's in. Let me just call Kevin and tell him where to meet us." Ben said as he hung up and dialed Kevin.

"Good," Max answered, as he could already see Frank's house in the distance. "Tell Kevin not to go in on his own if he gets there first."

"Gotcha!" Ben answered with a nod, as he began to tell Kevin where to meet them.

A couple of minutes later Ben given Kevin directions to the Circus outside of town and Max was stopping the RV in front of the house, where Gwen had stood waiting. Once the rust bucket came to a full stop she opened the door and got inside. Closing the door behind her she looked towards the front to see Ben and grandpa Max in the front seats, smiling she commented, "Well isn't this familiar?"

"Hahahaha," Max laughed heartily, "It certainly is, I just hope you two won't start fight over who gets to sit up front again."

"Don't worry about that grandpa," Ben said with a teasing tone. "I'm willing to give up my seat just as long as Gwen admits she's an over achiever."

"Haha, very funny." Gwen deadpanned, as smile pull at her lips, "But I'm fine back here, Now what's this about?" she asked as she took a seat at the table and Max started driving.

"Zombozo put bounty on our families heads," Ben said his voice become serious.

"What? That's completely wrong, shouldn't there be some type of rule against this!" she exclaimed angry at Zombozo actions. "And why didn't you guys tell earlier I could have used my magic to track him down?" she asked.

"Sorry Gwen, I was the one who told Ben to keep quiet." Max explained as he turned a corner. "I wanted to try to keep your parents in the dark about them becoming targets. I was already expecting something like this to happen because of Ben's popularity, what I wasn't expecting was that so was Ben."

"I get that, so what do we? We can't just let them think they can get away with targeting our families?" she asked her voice tight with worried.

"No we can't, So were gonna hit them hard and hit them fast." Ben answered, "We'll need to make an example out of them, to make sure that no one tries anything like this again."

"Are you saying we should kill them?" she asked her voice hard.

"No," he shook his head, "I'm saying we be a little more ruthless and purposely break a bone or two."

"I hate to admit this but Ben may have point," Max said narrowing his eyes. "If we don't come down hard on Zombozo he will just do this again next time."

"Well I don't like, I can understand why we need to do this but I still think this is going to far!"

* * *

><p>After parking the rust bucket next to Kevin's car. Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max stepped out of the RV and joined Kevin at the fence where he had scoped out the place. "It's about time you guys got here," he greeted as gestured towards the circus. "I just saw Charmcaster and Valkanus head into the main tent. If were gonna do this we should do this now while there not expecting us."<p>

"Good work Kevin," Max acknowledge, with a nod. "We'll spit up into a teams of two and head towards the two main entrances Ben your with me." he ordered.

"Actually grandpa, I'll go with Ben; there's something I want to talk to him about." Gwen said as she grabbed Ben's arm and pulled him way.

"Hey wait you two!" Max called out, but it was too late Gwen gad broken into a run and took him away. Sighing he turned to Kevin, "Well I guess were together on this one, Though I have to admit it reminds me of when I used to work with your father." he said with a nostalgic smile.

"You used work with my father?" Kevin asked surprised at the news, as he followed Max to the toward the other entrance of the circus tent. "Can you tell about it? I really like to know more of him."

"Sure I can," he said, "In fact I remember this one time when we..."

Dragging Ben to the eastern side of the circus to head towards one of the entrances of the circus, Gwen kept a quick pace until they reached under the sign. Letting go of Ben's arm she turned to him with a hard glare, as she crossed her arms, "Are you really going to do this are you going to do this? Are you really planning on hurting Zombozo and the others?" she asked.

"I don't really have another choice." he answered as he look at her in the eyes.

"Of course you have choice," she responded throwing her arms open. "You've always had a choice before, what makes this time any different?" she asked as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I didn't tell grandpa this," he as he took of hold of her hands, "Something similar happened back in my time line, Zombozo was hiring people to attack our family and because I never took it seriously. He kept trying until he one time he got lucky and used an acid filled fire extinguisher to melt grandpa's left arm off." he told her and watched her eyes grow wide and her face pale.

"Oh god," she said shaking her. "So that's why grandpa's arm was..." she trailed off as Ben removed her hands from his shoulders and made his way pass her.

"Guys like Zombozo don't respond to anything else, so no matter what you do you have to show them you're willing to cross the line if you want them to stop."

Watching Ben make his way toward the tent, Gwen decided she was not going to let him go to far before running to catch up.

* * *

><p>Inside the tent, Charmcaster was looking around waiting impatiently for Zombozo to show his face. Earlier today she had been called by the psychotic clown, who has been looking for a couple of people to help him with a little pet project of his. She wasn't going to bother coming until he mentioned that she could get a chance to get revenge on Gwen Tennyson, just thinking of the other girl made her blood boil. Here she was a practitioner of magic since before she could remember and she had to play second banana to that girl whose natural talents and vast reserves of mana allowed her surpass everything she has done thus far.<p>

'Just you wait Gwen,' she thought, as she cross her arms and glared at the darkness around her. 'I will show you who the better magician is, I won't allow myself to lose to you.'

Sighing aloud, she turned to look at Vulkanus, who has been sitting there stuffing his face for the last 10 minutes. "Where is he? I don't have time to wait around for that clown?"

"I don't know," Vulkanus answered, taking another handful of popcorn and putting in his mouth. "I think he just likes making people wait." he said in between mouthfuls.

"Well, I'm tire of waiting. I have more important things to do then-" she was saying as she turned to leave, only stop suddenly as Zombozo appeared in front of her.

"What's the rush?" he asked, his voice low and creepy.

"Z-zombozo," she stuttered as she took a step back, his sudden appearance jarring her a little. Glaring at him to cover up her slip up, she spoke up allowing anger to strengthen her voice, "Your late, we were suppose to meet here 20 twenty minutes ago."

"Sorry about that," he apologized with a dark and whimsical voice. "It's just that good help is hard to find," he said as he threw away a shovel. "Particularly if you buried the remains."

"Yeah, yeah we get it!" Valkanus answered with a roll of his eyes. "You're creepy and dangerous, that still has gotten your people any closer to Tennysons family."

Walking up Valkanus, Zombozo patted him on the cheek. "I know, that's why I asked you both here. I'm taking matters into my own hands and I need the best on my back." he said as he turn to make a point, "And that's you two."

"So what do we do now?" Valkanus asked with a tilt of his head.

"Now," a familiar voice answered from the shadows sounding cold and unforgiving, "You're going to leave unless you want in on the conversation I'm gonna have with Zombozo."

Turning to the voice Charmcaster, Vulkanus and Zombozo where surprised to see Ben and Gwen walking out of the shadows towards them.

"How did you find me so quickly?" Zombozo asked narrowing his eyes at the teenager.

"Next time don't hire someone with such a sensitive nose." he said as he activated the Ultimatrix, and turned the dial. "Now let me repeat my self one more time," he stated as he pushed down on the dial transforming into Ghostfreak. "Leave now unless you want to become an example."

Hearing Tennyson threaten him the way he did made Vulkanus stop for a second, that second cost him when he was shot from behind on he left shoulder by Max. Throwing him off his feet, "That's it I don't care what about anything this clown has to say but nobody shoots me in the back." He yelled as he got to his feet, turned and took out his gun aiming them at Kevin and Max; running at them he fired forcing them to scattered.

As Vulkanus, attacked Kevin and Max. Charmcaster put her hands to her side and summoned her golems, pointing towards Gwen she commanded them. "I want you to destroy her." she ordered and watched as her golems move to follow her command.

Charging mana into her hand Gwen ran forward. Shooting a blast she decapitated the closes Golem before blowing the arm of the another. As she reached them, she ducked under a swipe before blasting the two golems apart; jumping back she waved her hand and shot out a wave destroying two more.

"Arrghh, Why can't you fools do anything right?" Charmcaster screamed, as her last golem fell apart. Bringing her hands together she created a ball of mana then brought them apart, transforming the ball in to a staff. Shooting a beam of mana at Gwen, she ran forward to engage her in a fight.

"Well, well," Zombozo commented as he watched Charmcaster and Gwen go at it while moving further away from them. "It looks like it's just you and me, though I should tell you that trick you pulled last time won't work on me again." he said as he pulled out a green fire extinguisher from his coat, pointed it at Ghostfreak and squeezed the nozzle. As the acid move flew towards him Ben flew up to dodge and move down towards Zombozo, seeing his chance Zombozo moved the nozzle up looking to melt Ghostfreak; only to growl as the alien disappeared. 'That's right this alien is the one he used to defeat me last time. Well I won't give him the satisfaction of scaring me again.' he thought as he looked around for Ben.

Hearing a noise behind him he turned shooting his acid only to melt the only source of light he had in the big tent. 'Tsk, the brat is trying to scare me again doesn't he know tha-' he stopped thinking as a screamed ripped itself from his mouth, "Augh!" he cried in pain as his back was cut open. Dropping to his knees he looked around frantically, for his assailant. "What are you doing?" he asked into the open air, "You're a hero you're not suppose to hurt your enemies."

"I told you," Ghostfreaks voice sounded from all around him, "I'm going to make you an example of what happens when you come after my family."

* * *

><p>After luring Vulkanus outside, Kevin and Max had taken positions behind some crates, to the left of the tent. As they watched from their hiding place Vulkanus passed them heading for the towards the rides. Touching a tire that had been left back there Kevin absorbed its matter and covered himself in it, nodding to Max he jumped out from behind the crates running at Vulkanus, "Hey ugly I'm over here!" he called out getting his attention.<p>

As Vulkanus turned her fired his gun at Kevin, only to miss as the osmosian jumped over the shots and over him to land behind him. As he turned to shoot again he got shot in the back and was thrown stumbling forward into Kevin who bounced towards and kneed him on in the face and, a hammerblow to the top of his head. Smashing him face first into the ground, forcing him to drop his guns. Pushing himself up quickly Vulkanus grabbed Kevin by his legs and swung him around throwing him at Max as he ran toward him.

Dodging to the side as Kevin flew his way, Max prepped a miniature explosive as he ran toward Vulkanus, ducking under the fist he tackled Vulkanus driving him back a couple of steps before placing the bomb on his. Just as he was grabbed by the alien and throw back towards the crates, "Ha!" Vulkanus gloated with a smirk as he walked towards them. "If that's the best you got you're not gonna last very long old man."

"Longer than you," Max commented as he pressed the detonator, blowing his suit into little pieces leaving Vulkanus on the ground unconscious.

"Nice move old man," Kevin said as he walked towards Max to help him up. "Think you could spare some of those explosives for me?" he asked after he pulled him to his feet.

"Sorry kid, but at my age I need these more than you do." He joked, "Now lets go help the others."

* * *

><p>As Charmcaster launched another beam of mana from her staff Gwen put up a shield and ran towards her rival. Expanding the shield she launched it forward forcing Charmcaster to dodge to her side, she threw a beam of mana at her and grabbed the staff pulling it from Charmcaster's grasp; as she ran forward jumped into the air and kicked the other girl in the face throwing her back a couple of feet.<p>

"Charmcaster I don't have time for this now so just give up before I hurt you." she said as she looked at her rival struggle to get up. At registering her words Charmcasters pained look became one of rage, gathering mana in her hand she slammed it on the ground causing the ground underneath Gwen to exploded; throwing the red head back several feet.

"Don't have time for this huh?" Charmcaster question as she got to her feet, "Don't go around thinking that just because you are a talented amateur that you can best every time." she a said as she called her staff to her hands, and ran at Gwen's prone from; bringing her staff done with a yell when she reach her.

Acting without thinking, Gwen closed her eyes and brought her hands in front of her and caused them to give out a powerful light that blinded Charmcaster. At her surprised yell, she brought both her hands together and launched a large ball at mana at her rival, hitting her across her chest and throwing her back and through the tent. Opening her eyes Gwen turned and headed back to the other side of the tent where she saw Zombozo running around scared multiple cuts littered his body were bleeding profoundly.

Bringer her hand left hand up she launched her mana at Zombozo and Trapped him inside of a mama bubble. "Ben that's enough!" She called out to her cousin. "You don't need to do more than this, Zombozo won't bothering us anymore after this."

Appearing several feet away from her, Ghostfreak in his true gave her a contemplated look before shaking his head. "No this isn't enough, I need to make him understand that his life is over if he ever comes after our family again." he said as he moved toward mana bubble.

"Please," Zombozo screamed, terror in his voice. "K-keep him away from me, I-i swear I'll never do anything like this again just please don't let him kill." the once creepy clown begged as he tears ran down his eyes.

"Alright, Ben you heard him his not planning on going after our families again." Gwen tried to reason with her cousin as she watched him float towards Zombozo, a dark intent in his eye. Pulling Zombozo towards her, she placed her self between him and Ben her right hand glowing with mana. "Listen to me Ben, I won't let you do this. If you want Zombozo then you have to go through me." she said narrowing her eyes at Ghostfreak making it clear that she meant business.

Sighing, Ben touched the dial of the Ultimatrix and transformed back to normal, "Alright, we'll do it you're but if he ever tries this again." he finished leaving that last part open for interpretation.

"If he tries this again, I'm the one who's going to kill not you." Gwen answered her voice hard and determined.

"That's not something I willing to let happen."


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to name Ssserpent's race Slitherians since they don't have a name in the series. Also the I know nothing of the French language, any french use was brought to you by Google translator.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Staring back at Ben as he said those words, Gwen shook her before sighing, "You don't really have much of a choice," she said, bring Zombozo between them. "If I ever do decided to kill him there's nothing you can do to stop me." letting her shield bubble disappear, she watched as the terrified clown hit the ground before scrambling back away from them both.

"There are a lot of ways I can stop you," Ben replied, as he watched Zombozo. Turning to look at her he continued, "But the reason I can't let you do kill him is because I know you would regret it. Just like I would regret it if I killed him and, I;m not willing to let you live with guilt you'll feel after wards."

"Why would feel any guilt at ending his life? Why would I regret anything that I would do to keep my family safe?" she asked, trying to convince herself that she would go through with it if she had too.

"Because this isn't you," he answered his voice thick conviction. "Even if you did live a different life in this time line every time I look at you I can see that you're still the same person that I've always know." he explained as he walked to her and stopped in front of her. "You're not the type of person who could take a life and not regret it, even if it is a scum bag like Zombozo." he continued as he gestured to the clown who, looked hopeful that his life would be spared.

"Oh, and you are?" she asked, pointing her hand at the clown encasing him a done of mana. "You may be the 'Great' Ben 10,000 but you're not a killer. I know first hand because you wouldn't even kill Vilgax."

"I-"

"Ben, Gwen!" Max called out interrupting as he walked back into the tent, a flashlight in his hand. "I see there's no need to help you two." he commented as he took in the scene. Walking in after him Kevin took one look at Zombozo within Gwen mana dome and whistle, "Geez Tennyson, I know you said you where gonna make him and example but I didn't think you'd go through with it." he said as he stopped next to Max.

"I guess I went a little over board," Ben replied as he stepped away from Gwen. "Grandpa did call the Plumbers?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, they are on they're on the way here as we speak," he replied, before gesturing outside. "In the mean time lets take Zombozo outside with Vulkanus. We'll wait for them to get picked up," looking around he noticed that Charmcaster was missing. "So what happened to Charmcaster?" he asked as Gwen and Ben walked towards them.

**The next day**

Sitting in her French class, Gwen tried to put last nights events out of her mind to no avail. After taking a look around the circus, they found no trace of Charmcaster who Gwen suspected had teleported away. Once Vulkanus was restraint Gwen had used her magic to heal Zombozo while they waited for the Plumbers. Through out the process Gwen had tried to get Ben to talk to her, to tell her what he wanted to say to her; sighing Gwen shook her head tried to focus on her professor, 'Alright Gwen' she thought to herself as she started taking notes again. 'Just focus on class for now and deal with the Ben issue after class.'

Twenty minutes later she had been taking notes and participating in class like usual when her Plumbers badge made a noise, drawing her attention and that of the class and her professor.

"Is there a problem manquer Tennyson?" her professor asked as she pick up he badge.

Looking at the, her badge she saw that there was an emergency call for help from a train that is getting attacked by three woman on high-tech hover cycles. "Yes I'm sorry," she replied as she picked up her books. "A train headed to Bellwood is under-" she began to explained, when her professor waved her off.

"No matter," he cut her off, "Go on a head and help the people on that train, I'm sure manquer Rosen will be happy to lend you the her notes." he said as he nodded to her friend.

Looking at Emily, Gwen was going to ask her if it's okay when she spoke, "Gwen what are you waiting for?," she asked shooing her off, "Those people are gonna need you're help."

"Thanks Em!" Gwen called out as she ran out the door.

"Alright everyone," The professor began getting his student's attention, "Repeat after me, The French are not cheese eating surrender monkeys, Le français né sont pas singes capitulards mangeurs de fromage."

* * *

><p>After Kevin had picked her up, they had driven towards the train station. Were Kevin drove made a turn and drove beside the tracks that the train would be coming from. As he drove Kevin stole a glance to Gwen every once in a while trying to think of a topic of conversation, 'Since last night she hasn't been talking all that much,' he thought with a small shake of his head. 'You'd figured I would be happy with this, since she hasn't nagged me about some of my bad habits; but it's not like her to go that long without at least saying something.'<p>

Getting an idea, he smiled before he activated the cars boosters. Accelerating at a speed that no other car on Earth could match, "Kevin!" Gwen yelled as she held on the dash-board for dear life. "Slow down we don't need to get their this quickly!"

Cutting off the boosters, he smirked at his girlfriend, "Sorry," he apologized, "I've been worry about you since you haven't nagged me about anything today and, while I have enjoyed you're sudden bow of silence, you're beginning to worry me."

Looking at her boyfriend in appreciation, Gwen smiled and said, "Sorry about that, It's just that Ben," she trailed uncertain if she should talk about this with Kevin.

"Well Ben is usually what's bothering you when we talk," he commented. "Just because he is a slightly different person now shouldn't really make a make difference."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that no matter what shape or from Ben takes you will always care for him," he said as he saw the train come into view. "Speaking of which, get ready because he's gonna need our help."

On top of the train, heading towards Bellwood. Ben, in his Daimondhead form had transformed his hands and was using them to deflect the lasers from the hover cycles, 'Come on just a little closer.' he thought as he took a couple of steps back trying to lure them over the train. As the next set of beams came his way he allowed them to hit him and throw him back. Seeing their chance, Rojo gestured to her two companions to finish him off; as they flew closer to the train Ben dug his hands into its roof and created two tall spikes of diamond in front of them.

Cashing into the spikes as they tried to pull up, both women screamed as they were thrown from their hover cycles on to the trains roof, landing with a loud, "Ooof!" on their stomachs. Getting up from the top of the train quickly, Ben through his hands forward launching diamond shards at Rojo's hover cycle clipping one of its wings.

"Danm!" Rojo yelled as she flew higher to avoid the rest of the shard, activating her comm system she said. " Amarillo, Azul get up! Were going to waste this guy once and for all." she ordered before flying down at top speed, intent on crashing her hover Cycle into Ben.

Seeing Rojo coming his way, Ben ran forward while transforming his arms into blades; Jumping in the air he met her half slashed at her hover cycle cutting the front end off forcing Rojo to jump off. Turning in mid-air he transformed his arms into hooks and stabbed them into the roof as the train passed him by. Pulling himself to the train he was about to climb up when a hammer smashed into his face, forcing him to lose his grip on his left hand, shaking his head he looked up to see Rojo, Amarillo and Azul standing over him their weapons drawn.

"Got right were I want you kid!" Rojo said as she activated her laser shot at his face, hitting a shield of mana that had appeared between them. "What?" Rojo asked turning around to see Kevin and Gwen standing behind them, "Get them! I take care of this guy." she order as she turned to attack again, only to get punched in the face and throw flying pass her gang as Ben jumped up to the train.

"Just give up," Ben said as he stoop on the edge of the train, "You're surrounded and out matched, so save your selves the trouble and turn your selves in."

"Grrr!" Rojo growled as she got up ran towards, her gauntlets become claws. Seeing Rojo charging the Petrosapien Amarillo and Azul did the same with their opponents.

Before she Ben, Rojo jumped in the air and kicked out intending to knock him of the train. Stepping aside Ben grabbed Rojo's leg before she could fall off spun forward and through her at her gang, sending all three of them smashing through the diamond spikes on top of the train. Running forward at the same time Ben, Gwen and Kevin each hit one of the women as they were getting up, knocking them unconscious.

"Thanks for the help," he said before transforming back normal, "I really should have thought more before jumping."

"Good to know see you admit your faults," Kevin commented as he crossed his arms. "Because you Gwen really need to talk about whatever is bothering you from last night."

Sighing, Ben looked at Gwen before looking at Kevin, "Anyway that I could bribe you to into helping skip this talk?" he asked in am imploring tone.

"No."

After arriving in Bellwood on top of the train Ben, Gwen and Kevin handed over Rojo and her gang to the local authorities, once they disable and stripped them of their armors, before Kevin drove them to Gwen's house and dropped them off with a threat that he would torment Ben if Gwen isn't back to her normal self.

Standing in front of her house Gwen looked over to Ben, who was looking down at his feet; shaking her head she turned and started for the house. "Come on," she called over her shoulder, "We'll talk inside were we can have some privacy." she said as she pulled out her house keys and unlocked the door. Walking inside she waited for Ben to follow before closing the door behind her and gesturing towards the living room, sitting down on the couch she decided to get to the point, "Okay, so what is it that you were going to tell me yesterday?" she asked wanting to get pass this.

Looking at her, Ben decided to open up to her even if she may end up seeing him in a different light.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since their talk and things had been going back to normal, 'Well as normal as it can get when you fight aliens and your cousin gets replaced by his alternate time line self.' Ben thought as he drove through town. For the first week after their talked Gwen, had been the one avoiding him after learning of the things he had done to preserve justice. 'Can't say that blame her,' he sigh, 'My own Gwen had avoided me for a while and she was there to see me do does things.'<p>

Turning right at the next street as he head towards the groovie smoothie, to meet with Gwen and Kevin. He saw people running from a Slitherian as it picked up another car and through it; stopping the car he step out and activated the Ultimatrix as he ran towards the Slitherian. Stopping the dial he pushed it down, transforming into Articguana. "Hold it right there!" he called out catching the Slitherian attention.

Turning to look at who would dare order him around, Ssserpent got greeted with the sight of a Polar Manardill; causing him to shiver slightly. "Oh hello there," he hissed, sounding a little nervous, "What bringsss a member of your speciesss to thisss planet?" he asked backing a way to put some distance between them.

"You have one chance to leave this planet under your own power, If you don't you will be leaving as an ice block." Ben told him as he breathed a bit of cold air towards the Slitherian, making it shiver from the cold.

"Oh well I sssupossse I don't, Blah" Ssserpent responded shooting out his venom from his mouth. Jumping to his left Ben dodge the venom before running forward and ramming himself head first into the Slitherian. Knocking him on his back, taking a deep breath Ben exhaled from his mouth freezing Ssserpent into a block of ice that covered him from head to toe. Touching the dial, he transformed back to normal surveying his handy work; nodding to himself he activated the ultimatrix and called the plumbers to have them pick up Ssserpent.

As he waited for the plumbers to come pick up the Slitherian, a helicopter flew touch down on the street as people started gathering once the danger was averted. Stepping out of the helicopter was a man in a white suit wearing sun glasses, with a beard and mustache and a pony tail with a balding head.

"Ben Tennyson!" the man said as he walked towards him, "My name is Oliver Thompson and you my friend are going to are going start in your very own video game." Thompson said with a smile as he stopped in front of Ben.

"Really?" Ben asked sounding doubtful, "Why would you want me to start in a video game?"

"Why not?" Thompson replied gesturing towards the crowd that had gathered, "Your famous super hero with fans from all across the world. If there were a video game starting you in it, it will become the most popular game in the world."

"Tempting but I'm gonna have to pass," he said as he turned to look at the Ice block containing Slitherian.

"What?" Thompson exclaimed in surprise, "But you could make millions, you wouldn't have to work hard again a day in your life." Thompson said trying to convince Ben to sign up with his company.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't become a hero to make money." Ben replied as he glanced at Thompson over his shoulder, "I did it because I wanted to help people." he explained.

"Oh, I see." Thompson said with a defeated tone, reaching into his suits pocket he pulled out a card, "If you ever change your mind give me a call." he said as he handed Ben the card and walked towards his helicopter. Once he was in the helicopter took off, just as the plumbers arrived on the scene, watching the ship as it touched down and the alien inside stepped out; Thompson sighed and shook his head.

Turning his head away he grabbed his phone and dialed his boss, after the two rings Will Harangue answered the phone, "_Well did he take the bait? How long will before we have all his moves programmed into your little marble_?" he asked sounding excited.

"No good sir," Thompson replied, dropping his accent and removing the fake beard. "He didn't go for it, said that he became a hero to help people not get himself rich."

"_Damn it Thompson!_" Harangue yelled over the phone, "_How am I suppose to humiliate Tennyson if can't get your job done."_

"I'm sorry sir, but even if we don't learn all his moves we can still go ahead and challenge him to a fight." Thompson explained as he removed his pony tail. "My robot is more than a match for Tennyson's aliens, we could even use video footage from the news to program its defenses."

"_You think so huh? 'sigh' Fine, but Thompson if your robot can't beat Tennyson just know that your fired._" Harangue said as he hung up the phone.

"I really got to get a new job." Thompson muttered as he shook his head.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Mr. Smoothy, Ben park his car and made his way into the store; taking a look around once he entered he spotted a familiar face sitting down at one of the tables. Looking up as the doors bell rang Julie saw Ben walk in, waving him over she watched as the unfamiliar young man, made his way to her table. "Hey Julie," he greeted with and awkward smile as he stopped in front of her.<p>

"Hey Ben," she greeted him back, "Why don't you sit down and order something?" she offered with a gesture towards the chair across from her. Nodding, he sat down across from him and picked up the manual and started browsing through it. "So how are things?" she asked wanting to talk to her boyfriend and get to know him better.

"A little awkward," he replied looking up at her from the manual, "But they're getting better, although I wish Kevin would stop with his torture, he's been waking me up with a bucket of ice water every morning for the last two weeks."

Giggling, Julie put her hand to her mouth trying not to laugh to hard, "Really what did you do?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he wave her question off and before continuing, "You know it's okay to laugh, you don't have to try to stop your self."

Smiling at him, nodded and let her self laugh freely, "I'm sorry," she said as she stopped, "Though I've got ask, why haven't you stopped him or gotten him back yet."

"Well I agree not to do anything in return of him not subjecting me to more elaborate and humiliating pranks. Though I'm pretty sure he's gonna stopping soon since Gwen and I are talking again." he said as he picked a smoothie and got up to order it.

Seeing him go, Julie frowned. 'What could have happened between him and Gwen that they stopped talking?' she thought as her eyes followed him as he returned with his order and sat down. "So where are Gwen and Kevin?" she asked deciding to change the subject.

"They should be meeting me here in a couple of minutes, Kevin is giving Gwen a driving lesson." Ben said as he took a sip of his smoothie. "What about you are training for next match or are you taking break?" he asked between sips.

"Oh," she let out surprised he would ask her, "I'm actually taking a break right, my next match isn't for while so I'm taking it easy for bit before I start training seriously." she told him with a smile, as the two talked and got to know each other better, Julie began to feel more at around this Ben erasing her doubts about this Ben being a total stranger were being ease. 'He's different from my Ben, but they still have a lot of things in common.' she thought as she told him about her believes that alien tech could be used to help improve human lives and the organization that is working towards doing so.

"There a non-profit organization that want's to use alien tech to help world, they believe that all advancements made by mankind have been because of alien technology that has been given to us." Julie explained with a smile and excitement in her voice.

"Julie." Ben said his voice a monotone.

"What's wrong?" she asked her smile falling from her lips. "Don't you think that we should use the technology help people?"

"It's not that," he replied shaking his head. "I'm fine with using alien tech to improve the human condition, heck it's been done in my world and America has become the first country to host both aliens and humans." he explained. "It's just the Flame Keepers Circle is not the type of organization you think it is."

"Then what type of organization is it?" she asked.

"It's cult that is trying to bring back an extra dimensional being name Daigon to our world. They believe that Diagon is a benevolent alien who will help humanity, but what they don't know is that the only thing Daigon want's is to conquer this world like he has many others."

"Oh my god!" Julie said with a shake of her head as she got to her feet. "I got to tell them about this, to warm then about," she stopped when Ben shook his head, "Why not? If we told them about Daigon they should change their minds."

"It's a little late for that, everyone that is fully initiated into their cult comes in contact with Daigon's mind and become his servant." he explained as he looked her in the eyes. "Julie have been fully initiated yet?"

"No I haven't," Julie responded as she took her seat. "And I'm not planning to either." she said with a sigh.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said, as he explained a few other things about the organization.

* * *

><p>Kevin's car pulls up to the Mr. Smoothy, swirling from side to side before turning and stopping in front of the shop. Opening his door Kevin steps out followed closely by Gwen, who slammed the door shut behind her, while glaring at him. The door chimes as Ben and Julie step out of the shop to just in time to catch the argument, "You are unbelievable!" Gwen yelled as she through her arms up before dropping them; stopping behind Gwen, Ben and Julie exchange a look before shrugging and seeing what this is about.<p>

"What I try to teach you to drive and now I'm the bad guy?" Kevin asked with a tilt of his head.

"You are the worst teacher ever!" Gwen responded her voice thick with anger.

"If you want to be mad at me then fine, but don't take out on the car." he said with a wave of his hands, "Look Gwen you have to treat a car like you do a woman." he continued, earning himself a raised brow from Gwen.

"Go on," she urged, causing to stop and think for a second.

"No," he said, sounding as though he realized something. "I think I made of mistake of some kind."

"No Kevin," Ben began with a smile. "Why don't you tell us how to treat a woman, I sure it will be enlightening." he said before glancing toward Julie, who took the hint and smiled in return.

"I agreed," Julie put in. "I would 'love' to know, how Kevin E Levin believes woman should be treated."

Glaring at them, Kevin decided to keep his mouth shut, silently promising to get Ben back for this, 'Maybe a bucket of worms tomorrow,' he thought with some satisfaction.

Ignoring Ben and Julie's mocking, Gwen decided to continue her conversation, "You never stop criticizing and doing that breathing thing." she said with her hands on her hips as she lean forward.

"I'm breathing wrong!" he responded sounding incredulous.

"You know what mean!" Gwen responded, "That thing that sounds like you're breathing but it means I've disappointed you in some way." she explained.

Sighing aloud, Kevin closed his eyes for a second.

"Cut that out!" she said throwing her hands aside before walking away from him.

"Oh come on Gwen don't pout." Kevin begged, not wanting her to get mad at him. Looking towards Ben and Julie he gestured towards Gwen, only to get ignored; rolling his eyes he pulled out a straw from this back pocket launched the spit wads towards Gwen's back.

As she felt two spit wads hit the back of her head, Gwen turned and created shield blocking the rest as she glared at Kevin, "Come on, Kinda cute huh!" he said with a boyish smile.

Glaring at him she responded, "Kinda of disgusting." she said in a flat tone. "Are those spit wads?" she asked.

"To be fair spit wads wash out, that gigantic dent you put on my front bumper,"

"Alright guys that enough," Julie said as she walked between them, "There's no need to continue this fight, Gwen you can take driving lessons from Ben until Kevin fixes his car." she said trying to bring an end to their argument.

"Really?" Gwen asked with a look towards Ben, "Are you sure you want to spend the time teaching me to drive?"

"No problem," Ben said with a wave of his hand, "Other than school, crime fighting and exercise I don't really have much on my things to do until Azmuth contacts us."

Snorting, Kevin crossed his arms, "Well good luck with that, Gwen happens to be the most tense driver I've ever met."

"Hey!" Gwen commented.

Ignoring her he continued, "In the mean time, I'm heading back to my garage to fix the bumper. If anything happens to your car, you better fix it your self." with that Kevin got into the driver side of his car and drove off.

"Oooh!" Gwen exclaimed as she threw her hands up, "He can be so frustrating sometimes. Anyway let's get going my drivers test is tomorrow and I want to make sure I'm ready for it." she said holding out her hand toward Ben.

Taking the keys from his front pocket Ben handed them to her, "This shouldn't be to bad," he said before looking at Julie, "You want to come long?" he asked as Gwen headed towards his car.

"No," she responded with a shake of her head. "I'm gonna go to the FKC building and turn in my resignation, I don't want to have to work a minute longer with those guys."

"Alright, just be careful not to say anything and call me if you get in danger." he told her in a serious tone.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything to give myself away," she said before moving in quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek before turning and making her away across the parking lot.

Shaking his head at her behavior Ben turned and saw Gwen drive up to him the car swirling slightly, "Okay, were gonna have work on that during this practice run."

* * *

><p>Driving around town with Gwen, Ben was able to see what Kevin was worried about, though non of it was anything that couldn't be fix easily. Every so often he would give her some instructions to help her with her driving, such as slow down on the turns and remind her the speed limit in the city earning himself an annoyed look.<p>

"You know, you could try to give some real instructions not just slow down and keep the wheel steady." she said as they drove around at a more leisurely pace than she's use too.

"I'm sure I could," he answered, "But then it would be unnecessary."

"What do you mean?"

"Gwen you're great driver you got the handle of all the rules of the road and you know how to handle a car." he explained as she took another turn. "But you're trying to drive like grandpa does when we were chasing aliens around in the RV with him."

"I do not!" She responded blushing at the comparison. "Besides grandpa is a great driver."

"I know he is, but grandpa is not the DMV examiner, you need to learn to drive at a more sedate pace if you want to pass and get your license." He explained with a smile as he looked at Gwen, only to get pitched forward as she stopped. "Okay see that's exactly what I'm talking about."

Looking at Gwen, he saw her shocked look as she looked forward; turning to see what she saw he saw a robot, with spider-like legs and with one red lens for a face. "Gwen this is a good time to show off driving skills," he said as he shook her shoulder.

"Right!" She said as the robot leaned in, she through the car in reverse and executed turn, before driving off, the robot not following behind.

Touching the dial of the Ultimatrix, Ben select one of the older aliens he's added, "I'm gonna distract this thing, you make a turn on the next corner and come up behind it, I should have created an opening for you to finish it by them." He told as her as he pressed down on the dial.

Suddenly his form expanded before unraveling and going out the window and reforming on top of the car. In his Benmummy form, jumped off the top just as Gwen a made her turn; grabbing on to the robots right spider-like leg. The extra weight on its leg caused it to stop and stumble to the right a little before it regained its balance, lifting up the leg it shook it trying to throw Ben off, when it was unsuccessful it brought out to nozzles from its chest and brought the leg forward spraying it with flames.

"Whoa!" Ben said as he pushed off the leg dodging the flames, landing on his feet; he unraveled his arms sending them forward to wrapped around the nozzle and squeezed. Seeing this the robot spun around in a circle taking Ben with it as its nozzles were squeezed shut. As he spun Ben caught a glimpse of Gwen as she turned the corner; swinging himself up he land on the robots head and unraveled himself, as he made his way inside the robot. Once inside he pushed on its armor until it gave, giving Gwen a clear shot at its insides.

Driving down the street towards the robot, Gwen saw Ben swing himself on top before unraveling and getting inside. Charging her mana on her left hand Gwen waited for a second as she watched the robots armor fall apart, leaning out the window she shot a blast at its core making it explode before bringing the car to a full stop. "Ben!" She called out as she got out of the car, to check if her cousin was okay.

From the rabble, the bandages of Benmummy rose as they came together to from the alien. "Ben," she said with a smile as he walked towards her and transformed back to normal. "You had me worried for second," she commented as he stopped beside her and turned to look at the robot, "I didn't know the Ultimatrix still had access to that alien."

"It didn't, but I had enough time to work on it." he said as he smiled at Gwen, turning to look at the remains of the robot he gave a speculative look. "Well it definitely wasn't of alien design, do you know of any new enemies that you and Ben made from Earth?" he asked as he turned back to her.

"Really?" She asked as she took a good look at the robot seeing parts that are more commonly used in human designs. "Huh, your right. Though I can't think of anyone who would build this thing to get back you, most of the enemies who have the money either have powers of their own or would use alien tech." she told him as she surveyed the rabble.

"Well I guess this is one we'll keep a look out for," Ben said as he put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention and gesture back to the car. "In the mean time let's get out here and finish with your driving lessons. Although with the way you drive you shouldn't really have any problems."

"Thanks!" She replied as they made their way to the car and drove off.

At a warehouse with high-tech equipment located around it two men sat as they watch Gwen and Ben get in the car and drive away. Turning to Thompson, Harangue glared at his scientist and producer, "You're fire!" he said as he got up to leave.

"But sir," Thompson spoke up as he followed after his employer, "That alien that he used wasn't on any media feed with got, I didn't have any defenses against it." he explained as he caught up with Harangue.

"So what?" he asked, "It's not like that kid has an unlimited supply of aliens to turn too." he replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Actually sir, I think he does." Thompson replied, getting Harangue's attention as he stopped to look at him. "This afternoon as I was approaching him I saw him use another alien we've never seen before to freeze that snake man, instead of using his blue moth-man one." he explained as he walked toward another console and showed him the footage caught by the helicopter's camera.

"Doesn't this mean that no matter what I try, he can just turn into another alien and win anyway."

"Well, yes I suppose."

"You're still fired until I say so." Harangue said before turning and walking out of the ware.

"ooohh," Thompson groan as he put his hands to his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not sure about this chapter or the way the story will run because of it, so any feedback on whether it is the right move on my part or not will be appreciate.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

In a large darken room, a figure is lying in a bed face up, blankets drawn up to its chest. Suddenly the door across the foot of the bed opens and the lights turn on, the figure in bed is Ben Tennyson and around him, covering the bed and part of the floor as a field of energy to protect him from harm.

Walking up to the field, Max Tennyson took a good long look at his grandson who has lain in comatose for the last three weeks. "Ben," he began as he moved towards the machine that was creating the field to check on it. "I know you can't hear me because you're not there, but we are doing everything we can bring you back." he said as he look over the readings. "And don't worry too much about the city or Earth. Tini, Ultimos and Synaptak are taking care of things while your gone," he continued as he finished with the read outs.

"I know I've told you all of this a hundred times already, but every time I do I'm just hoping to see you wake up and tell me all about were you have been." Max said with a smile, before shaking his head. "Anyway, I better go check on Gwendolyn, she really has pushed herself to hard trying to find you this last three weeks and if I don't tell her to take a break she just keeps working until she drops." he told his grandson, turning to leave the room. He walked up to the door as it opened and turned the lights off, as he walked out.

In the living of the headquarters of Ben 10,000. Gwendolyn Tennyson sat with her feet crossed and arms held akimbo, she floated in the air with a ball of golden mana in her hands. The charms of bezel glowing with power as she used them to help her search the multiverse for her cousin Ben Tennyson, for the last three weeks she had gone through many alternated time lines looking for her cousins consciousness that was thrown through cross time after his confrontation with the insane time walker Cronos.

So far she has been able to narrow it down to the alternate time lines where their grandmother had been an anodite who had taken human form, resulting in multiple changes to the timeline with varying results. Sighing, she dismissed the ball of mana as she felt the fatigue of the last three hundred searches setting in. Uncrossing her legs she landed on the ground just as the door open and grandpa Max walked, "Did you have any luck finding him this time?" he asked as he moved to the kitchen area to get her something to eat.

Shaking her head, Gwendolyn moved toward the kitchen area as she answered. "None since I manage to narrow down which multiverse he's likely to be in." she said as she sat down and her grandpa put some food and something to drink in front of her. "Thanks grandpa," she said as she accepted the food. "I just wish Ben would find away to signal me that I'm searching in the right direction." she said before taking a bite out of her food.

* * *

><p>Two days after the incident Involving the robot, Ben had called Kevin and Gwen to meet him at his parents home so that he can talk to them about something. Moving down the road towards Ben's house at a leisurely pace was Kevin's car, ever since Gwen got her drivers license yesterday she has taken any opportunity she can to drive and now was one such opportunity. As she approached Ben's house she glanced over to Kevin, who was looking glum ever since she commandeered his car to drive to Ben's house.<p>

'Hehehe,' she laughed to herself as she saw his pout. 'He can be such a baby when it comes to his car.' she thought a she came to stop in front of Ben's house and turned off the engine. "Come on, don't make that face, at least I didn't crash into anything this time." she told Kevin as she moved to get out of the car.

"No you didn't, but I really don't like it when I have to sit in the passenger sit of my car." Kevin responded as he followed. Walking around the car to Kevin, Gwen smiled as she playfully punched him on the arm, "Just bear with me for a couple of more days, I want to get my driving perfected as soon as possible." she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him a long towards the door.

"Alright, alright!" Kevin responded with a smile, "But only because you're girlfriend, if you were anybody else I'd probably had kick you out of my car a long time ago."

"Duly noted," she said before ringing the door bell, they waited for ten seconds before the door was open by Sandra Tennyson.

"Oh Gwen, is so nice see!" Sandra said as she saw her. "And this young man is the Kevin I heard so much about from your mother about," she said with a smile as she took in her guest. "Well come in, Ben's in his room he said he had something that he wanted to talk to you two about." Sandra continued as she moved aside to allow them to come in.

"Thanks aunt Sandra," Gwen said as she and Kevin walked. "I hope mom hasn't been telling you anything bad," she said as her aunt closed the door.

"Oh no," she responded with a small laugh, "Just that's she's glad you've taken the time to act like a normal girl. Since your always so busy with school and helping her around the house, not to mention fighting aliens now." Sandra told her before she turned to head into the living room.

"Huh," Kevin commented as he turned to head to Ben's room. "She's a nice person, I figure with Ben's ego being the way it was his parents maybe egomaniacs as well."

"Kevin!"

As he heard Gwen yell at Kevin, Ben got to his feet and head for the door; opening it he looked out to see then heading for his room, "Thanks for coming," he said interrupting their argument before it started and moving back into his room he sat on his bed.

"No problem," Gwen answered as she and Kevin walked in and closed the door behind them. "So what did you want to talk to us about?" she asked as she took a seat on his bed next to him while Kevin took the chair.

"I've thought of away to confirm if your Ben is still in this body or not, but the only idea I could think of was a little drastic."

"What? Really? So what's this Idea and why is it so drastic?" Gwen asked.

"Well that's why I asked you two here, I'm planning to transform myself into Alien X,"

"You've gotta be kidding," Kevin spoke up as he crossed his arms. "The last time Ben turned into Alien X he was stuck unable to move for hours, that form was really useless."

"No offense Ben, but I agree with Kevin. Alien X is powerful sure, but how is it suppose to help if your stuck as a statue? And what can we do to help if you are?" Gwen said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry I already thought of this," Ben answered as he put his hands up. "If your Ben is still here with me then when I transform into Alien X his personally should join me with Serena and Bellicus. If that doesn't happen it means that he isn't here in this body I'll try to see if they can bring him back but if they can't, I've set up a code for the Ultimatrix to cancel out the transformation if Gwen gives it this code." he explained as he took a piece of paper from his desk and handed it to Gwen.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" she asked as she went over the code.

"I hope so," he responded as he got to his feet and activated the Ultimatrix. "It's the precaution I used with the Omnitrix after the first time I used this alien, so it should work with the Ultimatrix, just give an hour before you use it."

"And if it doesn't work?" Kevin asked.

"The I'm gonna need you guys to look after my body until I can convince them to let us go." he said as he found the alien and pushed down the dial.

"Typical." Kevin said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>With a flash of green light, Ben found himself in space surround by the lights of distant star. Looking down at himself he found that he was back in his adult form, 'This seems like a good sign!' he thought with a smile.<p>

"Welcome," a voice behind him called, turning around he was greeted by the sight of Serena and Ballicus. "It's good to finally have another visitor, now we can start deliberating on our arguments."

"Yes," Bellicus spoke up. "I move that we start immediately!"

"I second that!" Serena called out in excitement.

"I agree!" Ben spoke earning a surprise look from the two.

"You agreed?" Bellicus asked him. "Our last visitor wasn't so forth coming." he said with a smile. "Alright I say that we move to restore the dinosaurs all in favor?" he asked.

"Nay!" Serena said unable to see any good bring back those creatures would do.

"I second Serena's decision." Ben spoke up, earning himself a smile from Serena and a scowl from Bellicus.

"Fine, fine! We won't revive the dinosaurs," he said in huff. "Motion cancelled."

"I say that we move to help," Serena began speak telling them of her ideas.

* * *

><p>In the last 45 minutes since Ben, had transformed into Alien X; Gwen and Kevin had watched as it started moving and stopping at least a twenty times, each time releasing energy into the air. After the first five times it did this, knowing the type of power Alien X had Gwen had turned on Ben's tv and put on the news to make sure that nothing to harsh has happened. So far as much as Gwen could tell only good things have happened, the Pacific Garbage Vortex had disappeared like it hadn't even been there, the mountains of garbage that were around the world had all decomposed in a matter of minutes, the damaged caused to the ozone layer by the pollution had been repaired and, some extinct animals like the dodo had been brought back to life.<p>

"Ben is really taking things far," Kevin commented as he watched the alien bring up its hand and release energy into the air once more. "He's been changing to many things in to short amount of a time, this is going to gain a lot of attention."

"I know," Gwen said sounding determined. "As soon a he hits the hour mark I'm pulling him back out." she said getting a curious look from Kevin. "I know that all the things that he's doing are things I would like to happen, but I prefer if it got done by the people of this planet not by some all-powerful alien."

"I can respect that, but you have to agree that it would have taken people a long time to actually agree to even do something about those problems."

"Which is why I feel conflicted," she said as she looked at the code once more.

* * *

><p>Inside the vast expanse of stars that made up the mind of the Celestialsapien, Bellicus was angry, for close to and hour now he had been getting all his motions rejected by their new guest. It was enough that he would have motion to have him returned to his human form if it wasn't for the fact that Serena would disagree and the little suck up would probably do the same. 'I've got to think of away to sway him to my side.' he thought as he glared at Serena and Ben as they agreed on another matter.<p>

"Oh this is so much fun," Serena said as she watched the result of another one of her ideas. "Though I really wished you had agreed with me on all my ideas." she told Ben with a smile.

"Now, now bringing back the dodo's is fine because they're not dangerous, but saber tooth tigers are a different matter." he responded as he returned her smile, looking to Bellicus Ben caught his angry look and asked out loud. "Everything alright Bellicus? You seem a little angry there?"

"Of course I'm angry," Bellowed, "You have turned down every one of my ideas but have agreed to almost all Serena's." he accused

"Bellicus, that is no way to talk to our new guest." Serena reprimanded.

"You're guest maybe, he is nothing but a pain in neck." Bellicus responded.

"You don't have neck." Ben pointed out, trying to sound innocent.

"See what I mean, he contradicts everything I say."

"Just because he happens to point out the flaws in your logic, does not mean he is doing so on purpose."

"Grr," Bellicus growled. "Then how am I suppose to have my win any arguments if he never agrees with me."

"By giving an argument that he would agree with."

"Well," Ben spoke up gaining their attention. "I have an Idea on how we can make things even if you would allow me to bring up a new motion."

"Seconded!" Bellicus immediately agreed, wanting to get his chance to put his motions into action.

"Alright, I propose that we bring Ben Kirby Tennyson, the last guest that had been here before me, to this plane to even out the votes again." Ben propose to the two celestial beings.

"I second that motion," Bellicus agreed. "If we have him brought here then you two can't gang up on me."

"Alright," Serena said with sigh. "The motion to bring the former guest, Ben Kirby Tennyson, to this plane is decided."

Suddenly, Ben glowed in a green light before it separated from his body depositing Ben Tennyson in front of him.

Groaning as he got to his feet Ben, opened his eyes and saw Serena and Bellicus, 'How did I get here?' he thought as he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. 'Ow, okay not a dream. I must have activated the Ultimatrix while I was sleeping.'

"Serena, Bellicus is good to see you guys again, Any chance you will let me go if I ask nicely?" He ventured to ask as he got to his feet.

"No," Bellicus answered looking sour, "You're here to make sure these two don't gang up on me anymore." he gestured towards Serena and behind him. Turning to look behind him, Ben saw someone he never thought he see again, "How did you get here?" he questioned the man. "Why are you here? Did I somehow end up in the future again?"

"No nothing like that, though you should save your questions for later, we have a lot deliberating to do." his older counter part told him as Serena and Bellicus brought up a new motion. 'Oh man, I'm in hell.'

* * *

><p>As her phone beeped the end of the hour, Gwen spoke up, "Ultimatrix voice command," she said and watched as the Ultimatrix responded to her voice by lighting up. "Code Alpha, Delta, Omega 10-43-01-52, engage emergency shut down."<p>

"Code Alpha, Delta, Omega 10-43-01-52 accepted," the Ultimatrix spoke up in her voice. "Emergency shut down in 3, 2, 1." with a whining noise and a flash of red light Ben returned to normal.

"I'm not being unreasonable, you're just to eager to use this power because you've never had it." Ben yelled as he glared at Gwen and Kevin. "Gwen? Kevin?" he asked as he took a good look at them. "How did you get out there?" he asked he looked around his room.

"Ben!" Gwen exclaimed as she walked to her cousin and hugged him. "I'm so glad to have you back." she said as she pulled away smiling.

"Have me back?" he asked confused, "How long have I been stuck inside Alien X?"

"About an hour," Kevin answered. "Though it's good to have back with us, what happened to Ben 10,000?"

"He was here?" he asked, "I just saw him inside Alien X, he was trying to convince me to side with Serena. Which means he's probably still there and is going to keep on making changes to our world."

"Ben calm down,"

"How can I calm down, with how strict that guy was he will turn the world into some sort of super strict law following society against there will." he said as he reached for the Ultimatrix, only to find it off. "Hey what gives the Ultimatrix isn't working." pushing buttons he tried in vain to get it to start-up again.

"That's not gonna work, It's going to stay in emergency shut down mode for another ten minutes before it starts up again." Gwen explained as she passed him the paper with the code. "Ben 10,000 gave me control of Ultimatrix so that I could shut it down after an hour. While he went into Alien X to get you back."

"Oh," he said as he looked at the code. "Then if he went in there to get me back where is he now?"

'_I'm in your head,_' he heard him answer, '_and that crack about a super strict society was really unnecessary._'

"He's in my head," he told them. "And he didn't like my crack about the strict society."

"I didn't like it either." Kevin said in bored tone.

"Yeah well..your sense of humor is a little dark. Though I would like to know how he got this shut down code?"

"You and me both?" a voice asked from behind Ben, causing him to turn.

"Azmuth?" he questioned wondering if this day could get any worse.


	9. Chapter 9

**I wasn't particularly inspired when I wrote this chapter so i feel it's pretty bad and short.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Well?" Azmuth questioned, as he stared at Ben. "How exactly did you get that code?"

"I don't know." Ben answered with a shrug, sounding nonchalant. "The last thing I remember before appearing here is finding my self inside Alien X with an alternate future version of my self." he explained. Gesturing to his side where Gwen and Kevin had moved to stand by him he continued. "Gwen and Kevin where about to tell me what was going on when you got here, So we might as well sit back find out what's going on."

"Hmm," Azmuth responded while he rubbed his whiskers. "I suppose that's reasonable, Now you two what's going on? How did you acquire the emergency shut down code? And why did Alien X start making all those changes to the planet?" he asked sounding disgruntled.

"Okay," Gwen said before taking a deep breath. "Three weeks ago Ben was supposed to meet us at the stadium for Julie's match,"

"Three weeks!" Ben exclaimed.

"He didn't meet us when he said he would so I sent Kevin pick him up," she said as she brought her hand up and Ben's mouth got covered by mana."When he got back Kevin had been alone and Julie's match was about to begin. Ben 10,000 who had been in control of Ben's body had come in a little later because he wanted to check out the museum for what the forever knights were looking for. When he returned he had brought back one of the activation crystals for a Toltech battle armor," Taking another breath she continued. "While I confronted him about his strange behavior,"

"She means his lack of interest in his own fame." Kevin comments, getting his mouth covered with mana for his trouble.

"We got attacked by the forever knights and afterwards he told us all the truth about who he was and how he got here. As for how we got the code Ben," She stopped and shook her head. "You know what I'm just gonna call him Benjamin, gave me the code and told me to use it after an hour while he transformed into Alien X to bring Ben back." She gestured to her cousin and took of his mana gag.

"Now that I think about, he probably made the changes in order to trick Serena and Bellicus into bringing me back." Ben concluded as he pursed his lips. "But why was he so eager to go along with anything they wanted to do?"

'_I wasn't, I just needed to make sure you would go against me until Gwen used the shut down switch. As for the code, I've had it for a long time now, is one of my outs if anything happens with the omnitrix. _' his new guest answered.

"Okay that is getting old fast." Ben answered aloud, "Apparently he was using me to get me to fight with him inside Alien X until Gwen used the code which he says he's had for a long time." Ben relayed to the others.

"Has had it for a long time huh? And who precisely gave him the code?" Azmuth asked as he watched Ben closely seeing him lose focus as he spoke with himself, 'interesting.' he thought.

"He says you gave it to him when he was fourteen." Ben answered before shaking his head and continuing. "But never mind that, he wants what's going on with professor Paradox?" he asked worry coming into his voice.

"Very astute," Azmuth responded, before he looked at Gwen, "Gwen Tennyson release the Osmosian for the time being were gonna need to talk." he told, looking towards Ben he continued. "Once the Ultimatrix is working turn yourself into a Sonorosian and separate yourself into before transforming back. I've already contacted Max Tennyson and he will be meeting us in a couple of minutes, until then I will wait in the living area." with that said, Azmuth teleported away.

"Aaahhh!" they all heard Sandra scream and drop something. Looking at each Ben Gwen and Kevin quickly walked out the door towards the living room Gwen making Kevin's gaga disappear, walking in just in time to see Sandra reach for book to squash the tiny alien.

"Mrs. Tennyson Calm down." Azmuth called out. "I'm a friend of your father in law and an acquaintance to your son and his cousin, I'm here because I have something to discuss with them."

"O-oh!" Sandra exclaimed the booked held above her head, putting it down on the sofa she asked. "Where are my manners? Would you like something to drink while wait?"

"Hmm, I suppose some lemonade will be fine." Azmuth answered with his arms behind his back.

"Coming right up!" Sandra said and headed towards the kitchen.

"She's nice," Azmuth commented before looking at Ben. "Are you sure your related?"

"Hey!" Ben called out somewhat insult.

"That's what I said!" Kevin said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, the door bell rang, walking towards the door Ben opened it and at the other side was his grandfather. "Grandpa Max, Is good to see you again!" he said as he hugged the man. Looking down at his grandson, Max was able to tell that this wasn't Ben 10,000.<p>

"Ben, how did you get back in your body? I thought the other Ben was still in control?" he asked as Ben pulled away.

"He was," Ben answered allowing Max to walk in the door. "But he tricked Bellicus and Serena into bringing me back." he said as he closed the door and headed for the living room with Max.

"That would explain all the things that have happened around the world," Max stated as he walked into the living room. "So did he manage to get them to send him back home?" as asked as he took a seat.

"No, he didn't." he answered, "Currently he's stuck as a voice in the back of my head." taking a seat next to Gwen, he continued. "I also think that he lied to me when he gave me that speech about never having Alien X's powers and,"

"If your done with chatter let's get this discussion underway." Azmuth interrupted the two in a dry tone. Looking at them he waited to see if they would continue, "Good," he said as he paced the table. "Three weeks ago you contacted me so that I could get in contact with Paradox," he explained as he gestured toward Max. "So that he can help you with a problem that Ben was having. I figure this could wait until Ben Tennyson learned something from his mistakes, so I put off contacting him for while."

"Thanks a lot," Ben spoked up as he crossed his and rolled his eyes. "I've been gone for three weeks and you wanted me to learn something." earning himself a raised brow from Azmuth.

"Ben you have to admit, every time you ignored Azmuth's advice bad things tend to happen." Gwen spoke up as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah like turning me into an amalgam of your alien powers." Kevin put in.

"Hey!" Ben responded as he pointed at him. "You were all for the idea of helping me with that before it went sour."

"Don't remind me." rolling his eyes, Kevin turned to the annoyed Azmuth. "So teaching Ben a lesson, what happen next?" he asked.

"As I was saying, I contacted Paradox last week! Now usually he doesn't answer right away but it never took him more than three days to do so." reaching behind him he pulled out a small device with a similar design as plumbers badge. Pressing a button and image of the galaxy came into view over them, "After three days with no contact, I started investigating if there was anything wrong; when received multiple reports of break in different facilities across the galaxy." with some manipulation from his hands on the device, the image changed and showed multiple star systems highlighted in red."From each facility an Item had been stolen by someone who walked into secured rooms without setting up the alarms and disappeared as though he was never there." he said, before changing the image again.

They watched the inside of a room as suddenly the there was a flash of light and Professor Paradox appeared, wearing over his clothes large golden gauntlets on each arm and golden body armor with a large clear crystal in the center. Looking at the camera the time walker smiled pleasantly with cold calculating eyes before walking further into the room, where a behind a shield of energy, a golden helmet with a similar crystal in the forehead was being held. Bringing up one of the gauntlets as he approached a hoop of energy shot out from it and created a hole in the shield big enough to accommodate all of him. Reaching in he took the helmet before looking at the camera again and disappearing in another flash of light.

"W-what?" Ben asked in disbelief. "Why would Professor Paradox do any of this? What's so important about that helmet that he would steal it?"

"That's what I would like know." Azmuth said as he stared at Ben pointedly.

"What?"

"Ben, he means he want's you to ask Benjamin about it." Gwen clarified for cousin as they watched the replay of the security video.

"Right!" he said with a nod. "I'll just,"

"No need, the Ultimatrix is back online. Just transform into to a Sonorosain and separate yourself into two, That will enough to separate your personalities." he explained as he look at Ben expectantly.

"Got it." Ben replied, bring his left arm up he activated the dial and selected Echo Echo, pushing down on the dial he transformed. "Echo Echo!" he called out as the transformation finished. Using his powers Ben separated into two copies of himself. "Now what?" he asked in Echo Echo's synthetic voice.

"Now we transform back." he heard himself responded as his copy brought its arm to the Ultimatrix's symbol and canceled the transformation, leaving human copy of him in its place. Nodding Ben did the same, "I didn't know Echo Echo could be used that way."

"I'm guessing the reason Paradox is acting this way has something to do with you," Azmuth said as he pointed at Benjamin. "Now tell me who he is and what is he after?"

"That would be Chronos, he's one of my enemies from my timeline and what he's after is a power source." Benjamin answered as he looked at the video, looking down at Azmuth he continued. "He stole the armor to allow him to use his powers beyond just walking through time. Have you already finished the new power cell you've been working on?"

"No I haven't, it's still some months away from being finished."

"Then that's where he's heading, to the future to steal it when it's ready." he said as he brought his left arm up and started pressing buttons on the Ultimatrix.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked as he watched his counter part work.

"Accessing the master control, we need to stop Chrono's now before he gets his hands on that power cell. Azmuth have you put up a temporal around your laboratory?" he asked as he worked.

"Hmph, of course I have! I wasn't going to let Paradox just stroll in and steal from me without a fight."

"Good," he said as both Ultimatrix blinked green and spoke up in Gwen's voice. "Master control activated."

"Huh, why does it have Gwen's voice?" Ben asked as he brought his arm up.

"That doesn't matter now." Benjamin answered and transformed into Clockwork. "We need to get going to the future on Galvan Mark II and stop Chronos from stealing the power cell." he said as his body glowed in a green light and held out his arms. "Grab a hold one me and I'll take us there."

As Ben, Gwen and Kevin took his arms he concentrated on the Galvan Mark II on the exact date and time of the power cells completion and with a flash of light they were gone.

"So why are you sending them to take care of Paradox when you have the technology to do so your self?" Max asked once the kids where gone.

"Oh nothing much," Azmuth commented as he deactivated the device. "I just want to see Ben how they do against him, If they can't win I'll just neutralize Paradox and give them a stern talking to about how they should think before they act."

"Hahahaha," Max laughed as he heard the old mans reasoning. "You know there not going to lose don't so they won't need that talk."

"Alright, the lemonade is ready!" Sandra called as she made her way into the living room a trade in her hands with a pitcher of lemonade and cups on it. "Huh, where did kids go?"

"I asked them to run an errand for me," Azmuth answered as he sat on the table. "They won't be gone for to long."

* * *

><p>In a flash of light the Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Clockwork found them selves in front of Azmuth's Laboratory on Galvan Mark II. Separating from each other they looked around for any signs of Chronos, after searching all around the main laboratory they made their way back to the front to.<p>

"I just thought of something," Gwen spoke up as she charged mana on her hands keeping a look out for Chronos. "If Chronos has Paradox's time walking ability then how are we suppose to stop him?"

"The suit components that he stole drain energy away from him so it limits the amount of times he can time walk." Clockwork answered.

"Ben, Ben, Ben!" A voice called out from behind them, turning they saw Chronos wearing his stolen armor. "Now don't go around giving all my secrets, let them be surprised when I kill them." he said in cold voice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Been I while since I updated this story. I just hope I did a good enough job.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Raising his right arm, Clockwork shot a time beam at Chronos. As the beam flew his way, Chronos smiled, and at the last second stepped aside. Only to get hit by a beam of mana that threw him back cashing on his back.

"Heh, this guy isn't so tough." Kevin commented with smirk.

"Yeah," Ben agreed as he looked on. "I thought you said he was dangerou-woah!" he exclaimed as Clockwork grabbed him and pull him aside as the ground underneath him gave in.

"Keep your guard up kid."

"Heh, thanks!" Ben replied and with a thought and a flash of light transformed. "ECHO, ECHO!" Splitting himself into four Echo-Echo's, they ran towards Chronos as he got to his feet. With Kevin, Gwen and Clockwork following close behind.

Letting out scream, the four Sonorosians launched a sonic wave towards the time walker. Disappearing in flash, the time walker reappeared behind them and shot a time beam at Gwen, Clockwork having anticipated this, had stopped as he disappeared and turned creating a time field to block the attack.

As the two struggled, Gwen, Kevin and Ben went around the field. While Gwen and Ben attacked from long-range, forcing Chronos to let up his attack and dodge. Kevin after absorbing the metal in the ground ran at the time walker, transforming his hands into hammers. Jumping at him as he dodged the others attacks, he brought down his right hand over Chronos head, only for it to go through his body.

"Wha-Ugh!" he let out as Chronos punched him with a glowing fist and he gets thrown back at an accelerated rate.

"Kevin!" Gwen called out as Ben surrounded Chronos and attacked. As the attack came, time slowed around Chronos, and with a smile he walked away from the wall of sound before it could box him in. Once outside the wall time returned to normal, moving quickly he grabbed one of the Echo Echo's with one of his glowing gloves, surrounding it with the same energy and threw it at another at and accelerated rate, killing them both.

"What?" the other two asked, as Chronos pointed both his hands at them and shot out a time beam.

Putting up a mana shield around the one of the Echo Echo's, Gwen created a clamp of energy and grabbed Chronos from the side. Swinging her hand she launched him towards Clockwork, who punched him into the ground and, as he bounced off she launched a mana beam at time walker.

Slowing time once more, Chronos saw the beam coming his way and used his main ability to teleport out-of-the-way. Appearing to Clockworks left, he crashed into the ground before rolling with the momentum and coming to his feet as time came back to normal. Lifting a hand in the air, he smacked it to the ground sending a pulse that disintegrated the ground in front of him. Causing the ground underneath Clockwork to give away, taking Clockwork with it.

"Aaahh!" Clockwork scream as he fell through the ground.

"That's it!" Ben said as he reached for the Ultimatrix. "No more mr nice guy." touching the Ultimatrix center he activated the ultimate function and transformed further. "Ultimate Echo-Echo!" the tall blue figure said in a deeper voice.

"Well that's a new one." Chronos commented as he slowly got to his feet.

"Wait, there's more." Ben said as he reached for the sonic disk in its body and launched them at the time walker. Seeing them flying his way on their own power, Chronos raised his hands and began to launch time beams at them. Trying to blow them out of the sky, but Ben's control over the disc proved to good. Jumping to the side as Gwen attacked, Chronos broke into a run as the disc followed after him.

Suddenly a wall of mana appeared in his way forcing him to stop and allowing the disc to catch up. Allowing his gauntlets to glow with a golden light, Chronos slashed his arm at the wall; destroying it. He tried to run again but it was too late, he got caught between the sonic disk as they unleash their attack.

"AAAUGH!" he screamed as he the sound hit him causing his whole body to vibrate.

"Give up Chronos! I don't want to hurt you." Ben called out as he pulled out the rest of his sonic disc and had them fly towards the trapped Chronos surrounding him.

"I WON'T ALLOW MYSELF TO LOSE TO CHILDREN!" Chronos yelled his hands at his ears and Ben attacked with all the sonic disc.

"Sonic wall!" Ben called out the name of his attack as Chronos screamed in pain and his body got covered in golden energy. Throwing his arms to his side, Chronos released a wave of energy from his whole body that pushed the sonic disc away and kept expanding quickly.

The speed of the energy beams expansion was quick that Ben didn't have time to fly into the air to avoid it and Gwen was only able to half build a mana shield. So when it reached them, they're thrown backwards by its force; hitting the ground hard Gwen almost losing conciousness and Ben falling into the hole Clockwork had pulled him away from.

"Hehehehehehehe!" Chronos laughed madly as saw his handiwork and struggled to catch his breath. Out of the corner of his left eye he saw as Kevin moved swing the spike mace that made up his arm and allowed himself to become out of sync with time. The mace went through him and as the effects wore off, he placed both his hands on Kevin's shoulders and both their bodies get surrounded in a bubble of light.

Once it faded, Chronos stood with most of his injuries gone. While Kevin's armor's chipped in places and he swayed on his feet as he tried to step away from Chronos.

"Kevin!" Gwen called after her boyfriend as she struggled to get to her feet, her vision blurry.

"Not so fast." Chronos said as Ben flew out of the hole he'd fallen into and pulled Kevin back to him holding him by his neck as his hands began to glow. "Make another move towards me and I'll age him to dust."

They stopped as they saw the matter that Kevin absorb become dust before their eyes.

"Good, now leave this planet so that I-what!" Chronos exclaimed as his high-tech armor stopped responding to his commands and the glow faded. "How are you doing this?" he yelled at the Tennysons as they watched him let go of Kevin; who stumbled forwards for three steps before falling to his hands and knees.

"Ben?" Gwen asked her cousin wondering if he was doing anything.

"It's not me." Ben answered as he flew towards Kevin as he kept a close eye on the struggling Chronos.

"It's you alright." a familiar synthetic voice answered as Chronos' armor turned green and black. "How's Kevin doing?" he asked as he allowed a shock of electricity to move through the armor causing Chronos to scream until he lost consciousness.

"Ugh!" Kevin answered as he shook his head and Ben helped him up supporting him under his shoulders. "Wishing your plan didn't involve a decoy."

"Sorry about that." Upgrade answered as he broke the armor apart and before using its pieces to recreate something else. "But I never let's me get this close him and I figured this way we can keep him from being a threat in your world." he said as he put the newly created high-tech straight jacket on the unconscious mad man.

* * *

><p>Gathered around Chronos prone form, Ben, Gwen and Kevin watched as Upgrade as he merged with th ground of Galvan Mark II and fixed the damaged done to the front of Azmuth laboratory. Upgrade had explained that the process would take several minutes and; while Upgrade worked, Gwen and Kevin caught Ben up on the events since he has been gone.<p>

"What?" he yelled as Gwen worked on healing Kevin's wounds. "He refused a video game deal!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "I would've had my own video game."

"Yup!" Kevin replied with a smile from behind his the mana field. "It was on the news and everything, specially the part were he said he wasn't a hero for the fame."

"Ooh." Ben groan hoping that his fans don't turn away from him because of it. "I was just getting used to being famous, now I have to get used to being regular old Ben again." he said with a pout.

Gwen chuckled at her cousins replied, missing his childishness since Ben 10,000 had taken his place. "You don't need to worry about that. In fact because of it more adults are flocking to you as the hero of the people."

"Really?" Ben asked as he felt himself perk up.

"Uhuh," Kevin answered. "Your fandom has honestly gotten even more annoying since."

"Yes!" Ben yelled in happiness. "I'm still famous."

"Well duh!" Upgrade said as he emerged from the ground. "Being a hero is going to get all kinds of fame, even when you don't want it."

"I guess if anyone should know is you Mr. Hero of Hero's." Ben replied remembering the statue dedicated to his alternate self.

"In my defense, It was either the statue or have my head carved into mount Rushmore."

"Really?" Ben asked his eyes lighting up.

"Don't, just don't please." Upgrade said as he shook his head. "Alright since I'm done here let's get back to Earth." with a flash of light he turned back into Clockwork. "Everyone ready."

"Ready." Gwen said as she finished healing Kevin.

"So am I." Kevin answered as he walked towards Chronos and picked him up in fireman carry.

"Can't you let me do it?" Ben asked they moved to stand by Clockwork and made physical contact.

"How much time travel experience do you have?" Clockwork asked he began to glow with a green energy.

"None what's so ever."

"Then no." Clockwork replied and with a flash they were gone from Galvan Mark II.

Up in front of a monitor, Azmuth and Professor Paradox watched as Clockwork disappeared with the Tennyson's and Kevin.

"I'm glad I didn't have to step in." Paradox said as he turned to Azmuth. "That crazy version of myself was power enough without risking adding another Paradox to his arsenal."

"Quite." Azmuth answered with nod.

* * *

><p>It had been five minutes since Azmuth had told Sandra that he had sent the kids to run an errand for him. Now they where sitting around drinking lemonade in an awkward silence until the kids returned. Sandra sigh, she understood the reason for the silence is because her father in law and the alien sitting on her coffee table, didn't particularly feel like sharing anything with her about this errand. 'At least Ben has gotten into the habit of telling me were he's going.' she thought with smile as recalled her son telling her about his endeavours when he goes out of the house.<p>

Suddenly there was a flash of green light in the living room. When it cleared Sandra saw her son, Gwen and Kevin who was carrying over his shoulder a uncocious man. But what drew her eye was the tall box shaped alien standing between them, "Ben? Gwen? What's going on? And Who are these people?" she asked as Kevin put the man down next to her coffee table.

"This is just the errand I asked them to run." Azmuth answered before gulping down the rest of his lemonade. "Looks like everything worked out?" he asked with a raised brow.

"A couple of bumps and bruises, but no problem." Clockwork answered before reaching up for the Ultimatrix. "Now let's see about getting this professor Paradox back." pressing the Ultimatrix's dial, he transformed back into Upgrade.

"Hold on!" Sandra said as she got to her feet. "Ben you haven't answered my question." she said as she placed her hands on her hips. Looking towards the alien, Ben gave him a look and with a sound that sounded like a sigh the alien stepped forward.

"I suppose I should explain." Upgrade began and told her about the events that led to them being here now. He began by telling her about his encounter with Chronos in his timeline, how he had ended up here and how he's been pretending he was her son. To say the least Sandra was angry, how dare this alien take over her sons body and making her think that she and Ben were becoming closer.

"How could you do this? All this time I Carl and I were becoming closer to Ben. I thought he was finally trusting us to tell us were he was going instead of running off without telling us." She said as she shook her head.

"Mom," Ben began as he reached for her. "You know you don't have to worry about me. I always have Gwen and Kevin looking out me." he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"That doesn't mean, I don't worry when ever you leave to fight aliens." Sandra replied as she sat back down. "Ben when this _Person_, was going around pretending he was you. He made sure to talk to me and your father and even call us to tell us he was okay. Now that I know it wasn't you, well I just feel so stupid for thinking we had gotten closer."

"Technically aunt Sandra you did." Gwen said as she walked to her aunts other side. "The person you've spent all that time with is actually Ben from and alternate timeline."

"What?" Sandra asked feeling more confused. Looking at the alien she gave it a questioning look, "If that's true then why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want worry you." Upgrade answered as he rubbed the back of his head. "Until I was sure I could get Ben back to you, I figure it would be best to lay low."

"Oh." Sandra answered as she thought about it for second, when a thought hit her. "Then why did you tell Gwen and Kevin?" she asked as she raised her brow.

"Gwen figured it out almost as soon as I made met up with." he answered sounding embarrass. "Kevin and Julie were just there."

"Well I suppose if anyone could have figured it out first, it would have been Gwen." She relented with smile. "So now what? Are you stuck in that form?"

"No, I can turn back into a human like Ben." he answered as he turned and walked towards the prone Chronos. "Now I just need to help bring back their friend." he said before gesturing for Ben to come closer. Once Ben was close enough, he fused himself with the Ultimatrix and caused it to light up and send a beam of light at Chronos prone form. On Chronos chest a dial with the plumber symbol appeared before he's covered in light transforming him into Echo-Echo.

"How did you do that?" Ben asked as Upgrade defused from it.

"You'll learn in time." Upgrade answered as he stood above the Sonorosian. "I just hope this works. Gwen do you know the Imperium Im Mentum spell?"

"No but I think I remember coming across it in my spell book." she answered and brought her hands up in front of her. As they started to glow with mana, Gwen chanted a spell to summon the book to her and, with a flash of mana the book appeared between her hands. Catching it, she flipped the book open and used a scrying spell to find the page with the spell.

"Here it is." she said as she read over it. "Hmm, I don't know Benjamin. This spell is supposed to help someone regain their body from another personality if their own personality is repressed but conscious."

"I know, but I'm hoping that the spell will open a way for me to bring back professor Paradox's personality, once I fuse with Echo-Echo." Upgrade explained as he nodded at her.

Gwen was silent for a couple of seconds, before nodding. "Alright, I just hope this works out for the best." Taking a deep breath, Gwen concentrated her mana and spoke the incantation. "**Imperium In Mentum!**" she chanted and a flame of mana appeared in her hand, pulling her arm back she swung the flame in Chronos direction.

As the flame hit, Chronos gets covered in a bubble of mana that lit up the room. Making his move, Upgrade moved into the bubble an fused himself with the Sonorosians' body. The people around looked on in anticipation, some hoping that the plan works others, in scientific interest(Azmuth). It was several minutes later when the flames died out and, the Sonorosian came into view, its skin green and black. Then suddenly the Sonorosian split into two and Upgrade separated from them.

"Well?" Kevin asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It worked," Upgrade said as he touched the Ultimatrix dial and transformed back into a human. "We just need to find out which of them is Paradox." he explained as walked up to Ben and help up his hand.

"You really have to teach me how to do this." Ben said as lifted his left arm up to his double.

"I don't think Azmuth would be to pleased." Benjamin answered and saw the Galvan smile. "So let's do that later." he whispered as he touch the Ultimatrix and pressed the dial several times.

"Ultimatrix reset complete." the Ultimatrix spoke with their voice.

"Hey!" Ben said as the two Sonorosians transformed back into humans. "You could at least left me the master code." he said as he activated the Ultimatrix and searched through all the aliens. "Oh, well I guess having access to these aliens is enough of a consolation." he said as he saw some old favorites he couldn't access from before.

"I'm happy for you." Kevin commented with a roll of his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

"If you're all done, can we get on with this." Azmuth said as he jumped from the coffee table to land on top of one of the Paradox' and moved to the center of the high-tech straight jacket. At the center of the jacket, he touched the crystal and it emitted a pulse. The result was immediate, the Paradox he's standing on groaned as he regain consciousness.

"Hmm." he hummed as he saw the people around him. "Azmuth? Benjamin? What's going on?" he asked confused about this turn of events.

"First things first." Azmuth said as he took a small device from his belt. "Who are you?" he asked as he held the pebble like device in front of him.

"Who am I?" Paradox asked him. "Old friend you've known me for ages, who else would I be but Paradox?" he asked wondering why his friend would take such precautions with him. "And why are there two Ben's? I don't remember any of this happening in the timeline."

The pebble like device let out a series of beeps as he spoke and Azmuth nodded to himself. "That's him." he confirmed and placed it back on his belt, touching the crystal again, he moved his hand in a pattern and the straight jacket popped open with a hiss. Before Paradox could move, Azmuth jump off his body to the left getting his attention and as he turned his head to look. The professors eyes saw himself laying there unconscious and unmoving.

"I this the reason you need to find out if I was myself." Paradox commented as he moved, opening the high-tech straight jacket and getting to his feet. "Because I don't see the need for this much security, I'm the one and only Paradox."

"I wish I could that's true." Ben replied with a smile. "But we just came back from fighting your evil alternate self here." he explained as he pointed to Chronos.

"What? Really?" Paradox asked a look of excitement on his face. "Is this the reason this Benjamin's here?" he asked as he check the other double.

"I'll explain everything later." Azmuth said as he gestured for Paradox to come his way. "Right now we have to put this guy in that special cell I made for you."

"Yes, quite." Paradox answered and moved next to his doubles prone form. "We can't have anyone with my ability running around messing with the timeline." was the last thing they heard him say before with a flash a light they teleported away.

"Haha!" Max chuckled with a smile. "You guys did good job as always." he praised. "So what's next in the agenda?"

"I'm gonna go change back in my regular clothes." Ben answered as he looked down at himself. "Then I'm gonna call Julie and see if she wants to hang out." he said as he turned and headed for his bedroom.

"I should get back and return my magic book home." Gwen said as she held up said book. "I don't want to leave out in the open for to long."

"I'll drive you." Kevin stated as he made his way to the door and opened it. "I need to get back to the garage and work on my car anyway." he explained as he walked out.

"Ugh!" Gwen grunted and shook her head. "He's so rude sometimes. Aunt Sandra, grandpa I'll see you guys later, Benjamin try not do anything stupid okay!" she said as goodbye as she waved at them.

"Take care Gwen." Sandra called as she walked towards the door and closed it behind her niece. "So young man," she said as she turned to Benjamin. "since you're gonna be staying with us until you can get back home; why don't we go fix the guest room for you?"

"Actually," Benjamin began as squirmed on his feet. "I was planning on staying with grandpa on the Rust Bucket."

"Nonsense." Sandra dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Your my son and as long as your here you're going to stay with us."

"I think it's best if I stay with grandpa, suddenly having twins is not something that will be easy to explain." Benjamin said as he tried to get her to see his way.

"They already know about your alien device, we'll just tell them there was some sort of glitch and now we have two Ben's." she said as she walked towards the stairs, heading to the guest bedroom.

"Grandpa?" Benjamin asked Max hoping he could talk some sense into his mother.

"I think this will be better for you Ben." Max stated as he placed his hand on his nephews shoulder. "If you come with me your just going to throw yourself into your work and start ignoring everyone here like you did in your timeline." he explained as he thought about what happened after Zombozo. "I know were not your family, but that doesn't mean we don't care about you and what happens to you."

"Alright, alright!" Benjamin relented with a smile. "Just make sure to call if you need any help."

"I will, now go help your mother with your room."

* * *

><p>Three days later, Benjamin found himself wondering around Bellwood on foot as he looked for something to do. Earlier that day, Ben, Gwen and Kevin had gone to the Himalaya's when they received a distress call about a Yeti attacking people and stealing equipment. Before they left the trio had asked Benjamin if he wanted to join them, but he declined. Claiming that since Ben's been gone so long, they need the time to get back in sync with each other.<p>

'Right.' he thought with a roll of his eyes. 'Its obviously not that you happen to have feelings for your cousin that are making you become jealous of your arch nemesis counter part being her boyfriend.' he sarcastically berated himself with a snort. 'I swear the first thing I'll do when I get back home is tell Gwen how I feel about her.' he promised himself as he felt his mood darken.

For ever since the Zombozo incident, Benjamin had become acutely aware about how his feelings for his Gwen were beginning to spill over to this version of her. So after spending three days hanging out with Ben, Julie, Gwen and Kevin; he had come to hate how close Kevin and Gwen really were. Sure they fought, but Benjamin had come to see something between them that didn't sit well in his stomach.

'But they're good together, in some weird way; this Kevin really balances Gwen out.'

Looking up to the sky in hopes of calming himself down, Benjamin saw a green turtle shell fly above and head towards the city. 'Is that a Geochelone Aerios?' he thought as he squinted his eyes to get a better look. "It is, but what's it doing on the milky way galaxy?" he asked himself before reaching for the Ultimatrix. "Well only one way to find out!" he stated happy to find something to distracted him from his thoughts.

Activating the dial, he flipped it until he reached Big Chill and slammed it down; with a flash of light his form's changed into that of the Necrofriggian.

"Let's see if I can get its attention." Big Chill said aloud as he spread his wings and flew after the Geochelone Aerios. Catching up to the space turtle as it reached the city's edge, Big Chill became intangible and flew above the alien before diving down through him and freezing his body. As the frozen turtle started to fall from the sky like a brick, Big Chill became tangible and flew to the ground; breathing out his arctic air he created an icy slide in the middle of the street that led to an out-door parking lot.

Landing next to the ramp, he watched as the frozen alien landed on top of the slide and slid into the vacant lot, before reaching for the Ultimatrix dial and pressing it. With another flash of green light, Heatblast took Big Chill's place and pointed his left arm at the slide. Creating a fire-ball that melted it into water before it completely evaporated. Around him, Heatblast could see that people had begun to gather wondering what was going on; ignoring them he turned back to the Geochelone Aerios just as it broke itself free from the ice and, got to its feet.

"Alright big guy," Heatblast said as he approached the alien. "Let's do this peacefully, I know that your species isn't prone to violence." he stated as he stopped several feet away from alien and raised his hands trying to look as none threatening as burning man could look.

* * *

><p>As the Pyronite approached with his hands in the air, Galapagus looked him over and spotted the plumber symbol on his chest. He smiled as he saw that symbol knowing that he finally found the person he's been looking for, "<em>Ben Tennyson! Thank the heavens I've found you.<em>" he said with happiness in his voice. When he didn't respond and instead blinked at him in confusion, Galapagus grew concern. "_Are you not able to understand my language?_" he asked as he started to become hopeless.

Reaching down slowly to his chest as to not upset him, Galapagus saw as the Pyronite touched the dial and with a flash of light became a human. The human spoke in its own language as it pointed to the Ultimatrix and approached him slowly. Nodding in understanding, Galapagus allowed the human to approach before he pressed a couple of buttons on the dial and gestured for Galapagus to speak.

"_As I was saying Ben Tennyson, my name is Galapagus and I've come here in search of your help._" he was about to continue when Benjamin help up his hand while he let the Ultimatrix sample the language.

"Alright!" the human spoke in what sounded to Galapagus as his own language. "The universal translator's finished analyzing your language." he explained with a nod. "We can to talk freely, but let's do it somewhere private." he continued as he gestured to the other humans who had gathered around them.

"Of course." Galapagus responded, "Please get on my back, I shall take us wherever you want."

Once they were on the air, Galapagus followed Benjamins' instructions and they flew to a different area of Bellwood that was less populated by humans. Landing inside the fenced up area in the park as he was instructed, Galapagus turned to Benjamin as he jumped from his back.

"Alright, why don't you start from the beginning? and tell me why you're so far away from home."

Forty minutes later, Benjamin and Galapagus stood waiting as for the Rust Bucket two to arrive at the site. After learning about Galapagus' journey, Benjamin had contacted Ben, Gwen and Kevin and told them to meet him at his location. Hearing the sounds of engines in the distance, Benjamin looked up and saw the green coloring of the rust bucket two. Gesturing to Galapagus they made their way out of the fenced area, the two slowly approached as the ship landed and the ramp in the back lowered.

"Hey!" Ben greeted as he walked out first, Gwen and Kevin behind him. "So what's the emergency-" he stopped as he looked at Galapagus. "Okay, did you get a pet turtle and accidentally mutate him?" he asked with a playful smile as he pointed at the alien.

"I wish." Benjamin answered deciding to play along. "At least then I could have trained it as a ninja."

"Haha, very funny you two." Gwen said as she and Kevin stopped next to Ben. "So Benjamin what's going on? And Who's this guy?"

"Guys this is Galapagus," Benjamin introduced as he gestured to the turtle. "He's a Geochelone Aerios from the Andromeda galaxy. Galapagus these are Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin." he said as he introduced them to the alien.

"The Andromeda galaxy?" Gwen asked as she studied the alien. "He's pretty far from home. Benjamin just how did Galapagus get here."

"Galapagus?" Benjamin prompted.

"Of course." he nodded and explained his story to the trio. He told them about the attack that happened on his planet by a Osmosian named Aggregor, the other Aliens that he had met while captive and the escape from the Osmosians' ship.

"Are we really going to believe this guy?" Kevin asked as he crossed his arms. "Why would a Osmosian go all the way to the Andromeda galaxy just to capture these aliens?"

"Because Aggregor is planning on absorbing them into his form." Benjamin replied with a shake of his head.

"Why?" Ben asked "What's so special about these guys that he would go all the way to another galaxy?" he elaborated as he glanced at Galapagus.

"Because he's looking for the mad of infinity." Benjamin answered, when he recived confused looks he continued. "I'm not to sure what the map is, all I know is that when I met Aggregor, myself and the group of trainees I had taught confronted him on his way to the Andromeda galaxy. After he stole some sensitive information from one of Azmuth's research facilities. When we captured him and destroyed his robot guards I had gone over the information to make sure it wasn't sent to anyone,"

"And you learned about this map of infinity and the aliens that Aggregor's pursuing." Gwen finished for him, when he nodded in confirmation she continued. "So I'm guessing if Aggregor absorbs these aliens into himself he'll have the means to get the map?"

"Exactly." Benjamin said with a nod. "I don't know what the map led to, since I didn't bother reading that far. But there was a reference or two that said someone could gain the ultimate power."

"Alright, I'm glad that's been cleared up. But what are we gonna do about our turtle friend here." Kevin said addressing what he, Ben and Gwen were thinking.

"I was kind of hoping we could use him as bait for Aggregor." Benjamin answered with smile an innocent smile as he could make.

"What?" Galapagus said in surprise, as he turned to look at what he thought was his new friend. "How can you even think about such a thing?" he asked, his voice filled with disbelief.

"Hey now, hear me out!" Benjamin said as he raised his arms in defense to keep everyone from jumping at him at the same time. "I figured Aggregor wouldn't want to make the trip back to the Andromeda galaxy to pick up another Geochelone Aerios, so he will eventually come back for Galapagus-"

"So we spring a trap on him when he does!" Kevin finished for him with a smile. "I got to admit Tennyson, I like the way you think. So what type of trap are we talking about?" he asked excitement on his voice.

"Not gonna happen." Gwen said as she shook her head. "We can't keep Galapagus away from his family just because we want to capture this Aggregor. So were gonna contact the plumbers and have them give him a lift back home, afterwards we'll keep our eyes and ears open for any sign of the other aliens."

"Agreed!" Ben said with a nod. "I can understand why you would want to capture this Aggregor as soon as possible but I don't want to do it at the cost of keeping Galapagus from his family."

"Sorry Tennyson," Kevin said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly prefer your idea, but I would prefer not to get on Gwen's bad side."

"Alright, I know when I'm out voted." Benjamin relented. "Lets call the plumbers and arrange a ride for Galapagus."

"Oh, thank the heavens." Galapagus stated as he was given an out.

* * *

><p>Gwen's plumber badge beeped and showed the plumber ship as it approached the Earth's orbit in its holographic interface. "The plumber ship should get here soon. Galapagus are you sure there's nothing you need before you head back home?" she asked as she put the badge away.<p>

"No, but thank you. I'll just be glad to finally get back home to my family." he responded.

Five minutes later the plumber ship appeared in the sky, as it came for a landing beside the rust bucket two. The ramp lowered and out walked a single plumber dressed in full uniform, "I'm Magister Prior Galiel of the plumbers, I received your request for transportation for the Geochelone Aerios. Is this him he?" the magister asked as he gestured towards Galapagus.

"Who else would it be?" Kevin asked in a dry tone.

"Yes of course." the Magister answered and cleared his throat. "If you would come with me, I'll take you back to your planet." he said as he gestured towards the ship.

"Thank you." Galapagus said before he turned to look at the humans. "My friends I don't know how to thank you for all you've done, I just hope that your able to stop Aggregor from going through with his plans."

"Hey I'm Ben Tennyson," Ben boasted as he pointed at himself. "If this Aggregor guy comes to this planet while were looking for the other aliens, he's in for a big surprise."

"Don't let his ego deceive you." Gwen joked as she elbowed her cousin on the arm. "Ben's just as sad to see you go as the rest of us. So take care of yourself Galapagus."

"I will." Galapagus answered and saw as Gwen gestured for Kevin to say goodbye.

"I guess your not to bad for a convict." Kevin said in a bored sounding tone.

"Kevin!" Gwen nagged him as shrugged. Shaking her head she turned to Benjamin but found him examining the ship with a frown, "Anything wrong?" she asked getting his attention.

"Yeah." he answered as he turned to the magister. "His ship is not from this sector of space." he said a he reached for the Ultimatrix and activated it. "Tell me magister, why would you come all this way just to transport a passenger?"

"I was just passing by." Galiel answered as he shook his head in confusion.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ben asked as he stepped up to his double. "So what if he's not from this sector, that doesn't mean he couldn't have been passing by."

"Not by here he wouldn't." Benjamin stated as he turned the dial until he was on Four-arms. "His ship is from on of the sectors closer to the Andromeda galaxy."

This got everyone to turn and look at the magister with suspicion. Gwen's hands where covered in mana and Kevin duck down to touch the pavement as Ben activated the Ultimatrix and touch down on the dial. "Humungasaur!" he called out as he turned into a Vaxasaurian. "Alright magister take off your helmet and show us your face, otherwise you won't leave here until another plumber can confirm your identity."

"Heh!" Galiel smirked as he reached for his helmet and pull it off. "I didn't think you'd be this knowledgeable Tennyson."

"Aggregor!" Galapagus said as he stepped away from the Osmosian.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

"Give it up Aggregor!" Humungasaur said and took a step forward and pointed at the Osmosian. "Your out numbered and out class."

"Maybe," Aggregor answered with a shrug. "But I'm not out gunned!" he said before jumping back and away from them.

"Have it-" Kevin began to say when he's interrupted.

"Look out!" Benjamin yelled as he tackled Gwen out-of-the-way, when the plumbers ships weapons activated and fired on them. The resulting explosion had thrown them in all directions. Humungasaur through the fence that surrounded the nearby tennis court, Kevin got thrown through a tree while Galapagus, Gwen and Benjamin get thrown forward into a roll.

Taking advantage of their disorientation, Aggregor ran forward and grabbed Galapagus draining him of his powers and picked up over his head and ran towards his stolen ship.

"Aggregor!" Humungasaur yelled as he jumped to his feet and ran after the fleeing Osmosian. "Woah!" he exclaimed when he jumped to the side dodging the ships next attack. But he wasn't so lucky next time as the ships cannon caught him head on, with its next attack throwing him back into the tennis field. Concentrating its fire power, the plumber ship launched a long and drawn out beam that kept Humungasaur trapped on the ground.

"AAAUHG!" Humungasaur grunted as he increased his size and crossed his arms in front of him as a shield as he began to push against the beam. Slowly making his way towards it.

Meanwhile, Kevin had regain enough semblance of himself to pushed the fallen tree off his body. Just in time to see Humungasaur get thrown back into tennis field by the third attack from the ship, "Ben!" he called for his friend when the ship began to fire a concentrated beam, keeping Humungasaur from getting to close. Grabbing the fallen tree beside him with both hands, he lifted it up and through it at the over head cannons of the ship with all his might.

The tree sailed through the air and hit the cannon on the side, diverting the attack away from Humungasaur who took advantage and ran at it just as the ships ramp started to close. However the diverted beam hit the rust bucket two causing the ship to explode and the shock wave hit Humungasaur and Kevin like a truck and push the plumber back as it began to lift off.

The pilot must have had some skill as he was able to steady the ship before it crashed and took off with Aggregor and his price.

"Ugh!" Humungasaur said as he got to his feet and looked up to see the ship flying away. "Kevin get Gwen and-" he stopped as he turned from Kevin to see the prone forms of Gwen and Benjamin.

"Gwen!" Humungasaur and Kevin called out and ran towards them, pressing the Ultimatrix dial as he went and becoming human as they reach them and Kevin allowed the matter he absorbed to dissipate.

"No!" they gasp at the same time as the two were lying in a growing puddle of blood.

"Gwen!" Kevin yelled as he kneel down and pulled the girl up from on top of Benjamin and supported her with his arms. "Gwen please you have to okay, I don't know what I'd do without you." He begged as he looked her over and felt the still warm blood cover his hands and clothes.

"Kevin." Ben said as he shook his friend's shoulder.

"Not now Tennyson, can't you see Gwen's hurt." he lashed out at his friend angry that he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Kevin that's not Gwen's blood!" he yelled as he move past his friend and turned his double over revealing a piece of concrete embedded in his side. "Now come one, we have to get them to the hospital."

* * *

><p>The trip to the hospital hadn't taken long, at least not for the injured. Ben having transformed into XLR8 had run Benjamin to the hospital and left him with emergency care as he ran back to pick up Gwen. Now that they were all here the doctors had finished examining Gwen, who was still unconscious but not in any immediate danger. They were still waiting for her to wake up so they could check if she had suffered a concussion.<p>

Benjamin however, was in pretty rough shape. He had lost a lot of blood and was undergoing surgery to have the piece of concrete removed, as it had lodged itself into one of his ribs. As Ben had gone to give some of his blood for the surgery, it had fallen on Kevin to call their parents and tell them to come to the Bellwood Memorial Hospital.

Safe to say those conversations where the most awkward Kevin has ever had. Lilly was the one to pick up the phone when he called to tell her and she had nearly driven to mental exhaustion with all the questions she asked about Gwen's condition and, how she got hurt?, has the doctor determine how long till she wakes up?, do they know of her aspirin allergy?, how soon until they're allowed to see her?, will they keep her over night for observation?

Not knowing the answers to all these questions, Kevin had answered what he could and told her to get here as soon as possible before hanging up while she was in mid response. Sandra had been the opposite, sure she asked about Benjamin's condition; but instead of wasting time asking a lot questions she had told him they would be right there.

Now sitting in the waiting room for either, Ben to come out or the Tennyson's to arrive. Kevin thought over the events that happened that day and berated himself for not connecting the dots when Aggregor said he wasn't out gunned. 'If I had thought about better, I could have protected Gwen and she wouldn't be here.' he thought as his hands together and brought his hands together in front of his face and sigh. 'Instead I had to leave it to Tennyson.' he thought and frowned.

Back during the night that they attacked Zombozo, Kevin hurried to get back in the action after he and Max took down Vulkanus. But when he got there, he had walked into the conversation that Tennyson and Gwen where having and he was about to walk away when the way that Tennyson spoke had given him pause.

'He's in love her.' Kevin had known immediately, and before they finished talking he had stepped in to make sure that Tennyson wouldn't go and just tell her how he feels. The fact that soon after, Tennyson had pulled away from them and had gone around fighting crime on his own had first made Kevin happy. Because he saw that his new rival wasn't willing to risk whatever relationship he had with Gwen just to tell her how he feels.

The fact that during those two weeks that he had spent with Gwen she's distracted thinking about Tennyson and feeling as though she had done something wrong. Hadn't sat well with Kevin so when they heard that he was stopping a train robbery on his own; Kevin had taken Gwen to comfort him so that she could have him back in her life. The pranks Kevin had pulled on Tennyson afterwards were more for his benefit than Gwen's as he was still angry that the guy could so easily sway Gwen to his side.

During that time he had waited for Tennyson to take a risk, to tell Gwen he loved her so that he could he could justified his pranks and fight for her. But through it all Tennyson just acted as though he was okay with everything, that they were just three friends hanging out and getting to know each other. For that Kevin was thankful since, he wasn't sure if he would be the one Gwen would choose in the end.

"Kevin!" Sandra and Lilly called out at the same time as they walked through the emergency doors, dragging Kevin away from his thoughts.

Getting to his feet as they stopped in front of him, Kevin help up a hand to stop them from asking any questions(specially Lilly.) "The doctors haven't given me an update on their conditions because I'm not immediate family, but last I heard Gwen's stable and being kept in a room until she wakes up. The fact that she didn't go into a healing trance shows that she's okay." he explained getting a sigh of relief from Lilly and Sandra. "Tennyson's still in surgery and Ben went with them to give some of his blood. If you two want to know anything else just go on ahead." he gestured towards the nurse on the behind the table.

Lilly had gone moved ahead immediately and asked the nurse about her daughter while Sandra hung back and placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Thank you Kevin! For being such a good friend." she said with a reassuring smile before moving to the nurses desk.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the whole of the Tennyson family had gathered at the hospital to make sure that Gwen and Benjamin were okay. During that time, Gwen had woken up and after another check up the doctors had concluded that she was fine but, would like to keep her over night for observation. Benjamin had come out of surgery about and hour later, his side patched up, and a cast placed on his torso to keep the rib in place.<p>

Now in his room with in the hospital the Tennyson family plus Kevin stood and sat around Benjamin's bed as he laid unconscious on his back. Sandra sitting on his right had his hand in hers as she watched her other son sleep peacefully, with a worried look on her face.

"Honey, he'll be okay." Frank reassured as he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "The doctors said he'll make a complete recovery in no time."

"I know, but I'm still worried." she answered back as she smiled at her husband. "The worst our Ben's gotten was that black eye from that white asparagus looking alien, seeing another him laid out in a hospital bed," she trailed off as Frank nodded at her in understanding.

"It's all my fault." Gwen spoke up from the head of the bed. "He wouldn't have tried to save me if I had paid more attention, if I just-"

"Don't." Kevin interrupted her. "Don't go around blaming yourself none of us saw it coming. Aggregor just had a better back up plan than we could handle." he reassured her as he placed an arm over her shoulder.

"But I-" she gets interrupted again except this time by her mother.

"Gwen stop blaming yourself. He tried to save you because he knew that both of you wouldn't have survived what happened." Lilly said with a sigh from Benjamin's left. "I'm just glad that you two came out of alive."

"Right." Gwen answered back not sound to sure of herself.

The Tennyson family exchanged a look, knowing that Gwen wouldn't stop blaming herself until Benjamin woke up and told her himself.

Suddenly Benjamin sat up in bed with a gasp and groaned; placing his left hand over the his operated side he hissed as his vision began to clear.

"Ben!" Gwen called out as she left Kevin's side to help him lay back down, with Sandra and Lilly not far behind. "You need lay down, your still hurt."

"I'm fine," he answered with a shake of his head as he gasped for air. "I just need-"

"To listen to us and lay back down." Lilly interrupted as she and Sandra took him by the shoulders and pushed him back down. "You just came out of surgery, you don't want to reopen your wounds."

"No really I just-"

"No buts young man!" Sandra stated as she placed her hands on her hips. "You got hurt and your going to staying in bed until you heal."

"But-" he stopped when he saw the look his mother, Lilly and Gwen gave him. "Rigtht, bed."

"Hahahahahaha!" the Tennyson men and Kevin laughed when they saw the defeated look on his face.

"Oh man, and here I thought Gwen was the only one in your family who could do that." Kevin commented as he elbow Ben.

"No, that's something that all Tennyson woman can do." Max answered with a smile. "It doesn't matter if they're related by blood or not."

"Alright you all had your laugh." Benjamin said as he pointedly looked at Ken, who was still chuckling slightly.

"Hehe! Sorry, but I just couldn't help myself." Ken chuckled.

"So what happen with Aggregor?" Benjamin asked once everyone calmed down.

"He escaped." Ben answered, "But we have the plumber ship he used registered to out badges, so if he tries the same trick again we'll have him."

"That's good to know, I can't really remember anything I blackout with Gwen on top of me."

That comment had brought a silence an uncomfortable silence to the room as Gwen looked down to her shoes.

"What's wrong?" he asked and looked at everyone, who gestured towards the worried girl. "Gwen?"

"I'm sorry." She said and looked him in the eyes. "I should have figured out what-"

"Aggregor was up to." he finished for her, when she nodded Benjamin continued. "There's nothing for you to apologize for, I made my decision to tackle you out-of-the-way so that we wouldn't get killed. Besides this pain in my side is nothing I haven't experienced before." he answered with a smile.

"Alright fine, it's not my fault. But you're gonna have to let me heal you so that you can get out of here quickly." she answered as she lifted her hands glowing with mana.

"Gwen you're not suppose to do anything extraneous until your check up tomorrow morning." Lilly reprimanded and lowered her daughters hands.

"But mom-" she stopped as she saw her give her that familiar look that she gives to Ben and Kevin when ever they do something she doesn't agree with. "Fine, Benjamin we'll do tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>Later that night after visiting hours, Gwen laid on her bed trying to get to sleep; but all she could do is toss and turn as she tried get herself comfortable. Sighing, Gwen gave up on trying to sleep as she sat up and looked around her room. There wasn't really anything around for her to do and with her laptop destroyed in the rust bucket two explosion, she would have to get a new one. Then she would have to use her external hard drive to get back all her homework assignments and, all the information she has accumulated about aliens and magic.<p>

Seeing as no one has passed by her room in the last twenty minutes, Gwen decided to go see if Benjamin was still up. Getting out of bed and walking to the door, she opened it and looked out to see if anyone was there. Seeing that the coasts' cleared, Gwen headed out of her room and made her way down the hallway making sure to keep a look out for anyone coming. Five minutes later she turned the hallway that led to Benjamin's room.

As she approached she saw a flash of green light come from inside the room. Quickening her pace, Gwen made it to the door and looked inside through the small window built on the door. What she saw made her frown and grabbed the door and push it open.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Her question caught Swampfire by surprise as he turned around to look at her, "Your not suppose get out of bed!" she said as she crossed her arms and gave him the look.

"Oh, ah..." he felt silent and smiled awkwardly. "I was just getting a little tired of laying in bed."

"So you decided to transform into an alien and escape?" she asked with a raised brow.

"No." he answered sounding offended, but when she intensified the look, he relented. "Okay, so I turned into a Methanosian to heal my injuries. But I wasn't planning on escaping until later tonight." he joked.

Shaking her head, Gwen uncrossed her arms and stopped giving him the look. "How long will it take for your injuries to heal?" she asked as she walked up to him and her hands got covered in mana.

"Not to long." Swampfire answered as she brought her hand over the left side of his body. "I should finish healing in the next couple of seconds."

"Are you sure?" she asked as she felt the inside of his body stitching together, slower than she's used to from Swampfire. "Your regenerative abilities aren't working as fast as usual."

"That's because the injury came from my human body, when I transformed it takes a while for my alien body to adjust and start doing its thing." he answered as he watched Gwen pull away from him with a nod at his explanation.

"Okay, it looks like your body's done healing." she announced as she stepped away from him. "Now turn back normal, your stinking up the room."

"On it." he replied and pressed the Ultimatrix' dial transforming back to a human. "So are you up for escaping tonight, or do you want to spend the rest of the night trying to get back to sleep?" he joked as he sat on his bed.

"No escaping and definitely no sleep." she answered and sat next to him. "Why don't we talk? Other than then you being from the future and how grandpa Max lost his arm, you haven't told me much about yourself."

"Alright," he replied with a nod. "Where do you want me start?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

It's been a week since Gwen and Benjamin' hospital visit, and between fighting crime, and stopping alien and inter-dimensional threats. The trio and Benjamin had been searching through every type of lead given to them by Jimmy Jones and plumber network a like. So far they weren't having much luck as the aliens that had come with to Earth with Galapagus had kept a low profile.

Currently Ben, Gwen and Benjamin were looking over some information given to them by Jimmy, on Gwen's new laptop. So far the information had proved unreliable as there was nothing to indicated any of the aliens that Galapagus had mentioned.

"Well it's official, this one is a dead-end as well." Ben commented as he leaned away from Gwen and moved to sit down on her bed. "These guys are definitely not looking to get themselves found any time soon."

"Maybe were going about this the wrong way." Benjamin said as he straighten up and placed his hand on his chin in thought. "We know these aliens are in hiding from Aggregor, so they won't make any move they deemed unnecessary like the Orishan who was stealing the parts of the ship to escape back home."

"Where are you going with this?" Gwen asked as she turned on her chair to face him.

"Well it's just that the two aliens that are left are a Prypiatosian-B locked in his hard suit and a Talpaedan." he began to explain making sure to use their species name instead of the names Galapagus had given them. "So why don't we search for them based on their abilities instead of what they maybe doing."

"So I take it you know what each of these aliens abilities are?" Gwen asked turning to her computer to type done a new search criteria on the plumber data base.

"The Prypiatosian-B is a living nuclear energy being," Benjamin said as he recall what he knew of the species. "So I thought we could use the sensors on the plumbers base grandpa is keeping in orbit, to search for a concentrated amount of radiation."

"I get it," Ben said as he got up from the bed. "We dismissed all the nuclear power plants and focus on finding radiation that's isolated in a place where it normally wouldn't be."

"I like the idea, but how are we suppose to find the alien. I thought the suit kept its radiation from being dangerous?" Gwen asked as she had the sensors look for traces of radiation starting in Bellwood before heading out.

"It does, but plumber sensors are good enough to penetrate the suits material." Benjamin answered.

The computer beeped three times as it found traces of radiation on Bellwood. The first one was easily ignored because it was the nuclear power plant and it produced more radiation than the P'andor would be able too while stuck in the suit. But there were two others that needed to get addressed, "Alright we'll spit up." Ben said as he saw the locations. "Gwen and I will take my car to the factory district closed to the nuclear power plant. Benji," he began and got a glare from his counter part for his effort. "You take the other one."

With a quick agreement between them to meet up at the other site if they found nothing on their own, the trio split up into two teams and set off. Ben and Gwen on his car and Benjamin as XLR8 in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>Stopping in front of a warehouse, Kevin checked the address to make sure he was in the right place. Nodding to himself he drove to the side of the warehouse and parked. He popped the trunk of his car before stepping out and closing the door behind him. Walking to the back of the car, he smiled in anticipation as he thought about the easy million he was about to make. 'Once I have the money I'll be able to get so many parts for my baby.' he thought as he patted the back of the car and opened the trunk.<p>

Inside the trunk, Kevin saw his tool box; grabbed it and pulled it out before closing the trunk and turning towards to head to the warehouse. Walking back around, he could hear the sound of a buzz saw as its used to try to open the safe that the ad specified. 'From the sound of it, the saw is losing out.' he thought as his smile widen. Reaching the ajar doors of the warehouse, Kevin looked in side to see the man with a spiky light green mo-hawk, dressed in a punk like style; back away from a large form in a suit of armor, the teeth on his saw completely gone.

'Guess is not a safe they want open.' he thought as a large, bald man who resembled a circus strong man; stepped forward lifting a large sledge-hammer and began to bang on the suit of armor with all his might. The sound of the banging could be heard all over the warehouse and beyond, but no matter how much strength the man put behind his swings the armor just wouldn't giving in. Tiring out after his forty consecutive swings, another man, this one scrawny with white hair combed backwards, dressed in a lab coat an slacks stepped forward sending the other man away with few words.

This man was much older than the other two and on his back he carried with him what Kevin recognized as a cutting laser pack. Adjusting his goggles over his eyes, the man kneel on one knee and aimed the laser at the suit.

'Are they crazy?' Kevin thought as he shield his eyes from the lasers intense light, as its used to try to cut through the armor. 'If that laser manages to get through; the guy inside will get killed.' the laser lasted for several minutes before the man stopped and lifted his goggles. Looking in Kevin saw that the laser had no effect of the armor, 'Well looks like that's my queue.' Kevin thought as the man inside the armor began to scream for the next person to come and try.

"Hey!" Kevin called into the warehouse as he stepped in. "I'm here for my money." he said with confidence in his voice.

"You'll only get the money if you manage to do the job." the figure in the suit of armor replied as he gestured for Kevin to come his way. "Now hurry up."

Walking up the stairs in the back of the warehouse, Kevin looked around as he reached the top of the stairs. Making himself seem ignorant of what he had just seen, "So were's this safe?" he asked pretending that he was really looking for it.

"Your looking at it!" the armored figured said as he pointed at himself. "Now hurry and get me out of this suit."

"Take it easy," Kevin said as he walked up to the armored man. "I'll have you out there in a second." placing his tool box on the ground, he opened it and noticed his plumber badge inside. 'I was wondering where I left it.' he thought as he grabbed in and placed it on one of the higher compartments. Finding what he was looking for Kevin pulled out the Petrosapien crystal he had kept when Vulkanas was using him to harvest them.

Absorbing the crystals matter, he turned his left arm into a cutting tool and stepped forward to begin. Placing his left arm against the armor, he felt as the tip of his crystal blade poked slightly into the armor. 'Score!' he thought and was about to continue when a familiar voice called out his name.

* * *

><p>"Kevin!" Gwen exclaimed in surprise as she her boyfriend standing in front of the alien they were looking for. "What are you doing here?" she asked as Kevin withdrew from P'andor and looked back at them.<p>

"Gwen, Ben!" he said in surprised. "What am I doing here? What you doing here?" he asked in returned wondering if they had found out about his get rich plan.

"Kevin get away from him." Ben called out as he reached for the Ultimatrix. "He's radioactive!"

"What?" Kevin asked and began to turn, when P'andor moved grabbing him by the back of his head and lifting him up into the air.

"He is not going anywhere until he frees' me from this armor!" the alien exclaimed as Kevin began to struggle in his grasp. "You three," he pointed at the three-man who had tried to open his armor before. "I'll pay you 100,000 dollars each it you get rid of our company."

Looking at each other, Buzzer, Hammer and the Surgeon could tell that they were all thinking the same thing. Nodding at each other they took of in a full run towards the stairs and ran down them just as Ben touched the Ultimatrix and transformed into Big Chill and Gwen allowed her hands to get covered in mana.

Waiting for the trio to attack them for the money, Big Chill and Gwen get surprised when they ran pass them and out the door without a fight.

"Good help us hard to find these days." Big Chill commented, but got serious when Gwen gave him the look. Taking off into the air he flew towards Kevin and P'andor as Gwen ran after them. "Let him go!" Big Chill demanded of the Prypiatosian-B.

"Come any closer and I'll cook him alive." P'andor said as he allowed his other hand became red with heat at his side.

"Look I know you don't want to do this." Big Chill said as he landed in front of the alien and Gwen ran to his side. "Your scared and on the run from Aggregor, if you come with us you'll get a ride back to your home planet."

"Running from Aggregor?" P'andor asked as though he had made a joke. "Don't make laugh, the only thing I'm doing is trying to find someone to let me out of this suit. I'm hungry and I will have my freedo-augh!" he grunted as Kevin grabbed hold of his hand with his own and mule kicked him in the armors face plate, forcing him to let go and throwing him back into his chair.

The force of the kick had sent Kevin forward and placing his arms in front of him, he rolled on the ground and landed on his left knee in front of Ben and Gwen.

"So this is one of the guys were looking for?" he asked as he got to his feet. Seeing the raised eyebrow that Gwen was giving him, he smile awkwardly. "How did you guys find us?"

"We'll talk later." Gwen said in a strict tone. "And your going to tell use exactly why you were here." Raising her hands in front of her she stopped a nuclear blast with a mana field. "I suggest you change your matter, we can't afford to free him from that suit."

"Right." Kevin answered as did as he's told.

As his friends talked, Big Chill spread his wings and took off into air; flying over the mana shield. This drew P'andor's attention and getting back to his feet, he raised his hands in the air and sent a wave of heat towards the Necrofriggian. Rolling to his left, dodge the attack and took a deep breath before blowing it out at P'andor.

"Ugh!" P'andor grunted as he was hit with the freezing breath and forced to step aside. "That's not enough!" he yelled as he turn to Big Chill and shot a nuclear blast. The heat of the blast pushed against the cold of the breath and there was a brief struggle before before the breath got pushed back.

"Whoa!" Big Chill called out as a mana clamp grabbed him by his waist and pulled him out-of-the-way. "Thanks Gwen." he said as she let go of him in mid-air.

When Big Chill had been pulled away, the nuclear blast had kept going forward and hit the wall. Taking advantage of the opening, Kevin ran forward, his body now covered in the metal of the floor they stood on and transformed his hands into hammers. Jumping in the air just as P'andor turned to him, Kevin brought his right hand down on the aliens head; causing him to stumble forward as step and bent forward. Landing beside the alien in a crouch, Kevin springs upward and delivers a jumping upper cut to P'andor's face plate. Forcing the alien back up right, before finishing his combo off with a kick to the Prypiatosian-B' chest.

Stumbling backwards after the last hit, P'andor reached for Kevin's leg, and as he made to grab it; his arms gets hit with a beam of mana, allowing Kevin to escape. Turning to Gwen he was about to attack again when she threw her arms up and, a platform of mana raised him into the air. Where Big Chill awaited him holding his breath. With a powerful blow from his lips Big Chill used his freeze breath on the alien and, began to fly around him dodging P'andors attacks.

On the ground, Gwen made a circular motion with her hands just a P'andor had enough and tried to jump off the platform. When he moved the platform changed shape and became a circular mana shield that block him at all sides except the top. Where Big Chill had flown pressed a button on the Ultimatrix, "Ultimate Big Chill!" he called out as his from changed from blue to read and taking another deep breath, he breathed out a flame colored breath into the hole on the mana shield.

"AAUHG!" P'andor grunted as he felt the cold penetrate through his armor and, his real form started to weaken. He moved his head back and tried to charge as much of his energy as he could into another nuclear blast, but the cold made it impossible as he felt his molecules slow down and he lost consciousness.

With one last effort, Big Chill expunged all of his breath on the Prypiatosian-B, freezing him inside a giant ball of ice. Flying up, he watched as Gwen lowered the ball into the ground, as the mana shield completely covered it and with a sigh; Ultimate Big Chill floated to the ground. Where he pressed the Ultimatrix' interface and went through two transformations before becoming human.

"That takes care of that!" Ben said as he walked up the inspect his handiwork. "Its just like the time we fought that bug guy huh?" he asked his cousin with a smile. Upon seeing the look she was shooting at Kevin his smile fell, and he turned to face his friend. "Kevin is time to explain what you're doing here?"

"Would you believe I found the alien and tried to capture him myself." he replied with a smile. When he saw the skeptical look on their faces he sigh and told them about the add that P'andor had taken out, offering a million dollars to whoever can crack a case. "Since we hadn't made any head way with the tracking the aliens I figured I could come here make some quick cash and no one would be the wiser." he finished explaining as his matter shield dissipated.

"I can't believe this." Gwen said as she lifted P'andor into the air; turned and started for the door. "While were working hard to try and find the missing aliens you just decided to slack off and go make a quick buck." she angrily admonished as she headed down the stairs.

"Hey, is not like that!" Kevin argued back as he walked after her. "I just thought I could use a break from all that searching." he tried to reason.

"When we take a break we don't answer to obviously illegal adds to make money." She reprimanded and waved her right hand in front of her; opening one of the factory doors wider.

"Oh come on, Gwen it's not like I knew it was illegal." Kevin called after her as he followed her out the door."Besides, everything turned out alright in the end."

"Yup," Ben said aloud to the empty factory. "So glad to see things are back to normal." he commented reached for the Ultimatrix, knowing he would have to fly along and keep P'andor frozen.

* * *

><p>At the same time, XLR8 had come within view of the warehouse were the other radiation source was being kept. Using his helmets sensors, he picked up life signs in and around the ware house. Changing the sensors to spot for weaponry he came into familiar signature of Forever Knights blasters. 'Now what could they be up to.' XLR8 thought as he switched to nightvision and ran around to get closer while keeping to the shadows.<p>

After spotting all the guards around the warehouse and the radiation he was looking for. XLR8 ran to find some cover, and once he found it pressed the Ulitmatrix' interface; transforming into Ghostfreak. Becoming invisible and intangible, Ghostfreak flew through his cover and headed for the warehouse the Forever Knights were occupying.

Once inside he head in the general direction of the warehouse were he spotted the radiation coming from. Avoiding making contact or getting to close with any of the Forever Knights, to not spook them. Reaching the last leg of his search, he found what he was looking for at the back of the warehouse. There, he found a couple of boxes marked radioactive and with a source code to show that they belonged to the government. After a quick search inside, he found some several cases of plutonium in each box but no sign of the alien. 'I better remember this place for future reference.' he thought as he flew through the ceiling and headed back towards Ben and Gwen's site.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm going to take a short break(hopefully short break) from this story, and try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Driving Ben's car towards her home, Gwen's left hand was covered with mana as she used it to keep up the shield around P'andor's frozen from. Removing her right hand from the wheel for she pressed a button on the dashboard that activated the communications system.

"Benjamin." She said as she took the wheel with both hands. "Do you read me?" she asked.

"I hear you." Ghostfreaks voice answered back. "Did everything go okay on your end?"

"Yes, we captured P'andor and have him on ice. I call to tell you were on our way back to my house until we can figure out what to do with him." Gwen explained as she took the next turn.

"Understood, I'll meet you all there." he answered back and ended transmission.

The drive back, took longer than expected because of their extra load, so when Gwen pulled up to her home with; Ben flying next to the car keeping P'andor frozen. She wasn't surprised to see Benjamin already there waiting from them. Shutting off the engine Gwen stepped out of the car and placed the ice ball on the ground, just as Kevin pulled up behind Ben's car and got out.

"So what were you doing while we put the tin man on ice?" Kevin asked Benjamin as he walked towards Gwen.

"I was checking the other warehouse on the other side of town." Benjamin replied with shrug. "Though It's occupied by Forever Knights, so I'm planning on going back to see If they're up to something." he explained when he got a surprised look from them.

"Then what was the radiation signature we picked up?" Big Chill asked as he landed on the ground and transformed into Ben. "Oh, Kevin! You forgot to tool box." he continued as he passed it to him.

"Thanks Ben, I really would have hated going back for it." Kevin replied and moved to take it. "So is-"

"The crystals in my pocket." Ben cut him off as he patted the side of his jacket. "And no you can't have it back, at least not until Gwen says you can." he said as he anticipated his next question, turning back to Benjamin, he continued. "So the radiation?"

"Uh, right! The warehouse looks like it's owned by the military, so they were keep Plutonium in crates inside." he answered. "So far I don't think the Forever Knights even know about it."

"Okay," Gwen spoke up as she gestured towards the trapped P'andor. "So what do we do with him? Do we arrange for a ride home for him? Or use him as bait for Aggregor?"

Ben and Kevin exchanged a look before turning back to Gwen and answering in unison.

"Bait."

"So any ideas where we could keep him until we can set our trap?" she asked as she looked at the three boys.

"I have an idea about that," Benjamin replied with a nod. "but were going to need a ship." he said as he gestured at the ice ball.

"Hold that thought." Ben said as he pulled out his cell phone and called a familiar number. After a couple of seconds the person on the other side answered and Ben smiled. "Hey Julie! Sorry for calling so late at night, but I was wondering if Ship is at home now?"

Two minutes later, Julie had arrived with Ship in his transport mode and after landing Benjamin had transformed into Four-Arms and brought the ice ball in after Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Once the ice ball is secured in Ships cargo hold, Benjamin turned back to normal and walked up to the others.

"So where are we going?" Julie asked as she glanced at Benjamin when he stood behind Gwen's chair.

"Mount Rushmore." He answered with a smile.

"Really?" Julie asked and when she got a nod in response she continued. "But what's at-"

"It's plumber base." Ben cut her off. "I remember that grandpa took us their the first time Vilgax showed up. The whole mountain is actually a secret base that the plumbers built and the heads of the president can shoot lasers from their eyes." he explained with smile and an array of gestures.

"What?" Julie asked, just as Ship took off and headed for South Dakota. "Is this really true? Or you just making it up?" she asked wondering if Ben was trying to make fun of her.

"It's all true Julie." Gwen answered as she placed her hand on the other girls shoulder. "Ben and I have been there twice before, once to fight Vilgax and the next time to fight the Forever King Driscoll."

"So Mount Rushmore is a plumber base." Julie concluded and got a nod from Ben, Gwen and Benjamin. "Any other monuments around the world a plumber base or maybe built by aliens?" she joked, she saw the way that Gwen, Kevin and Ben smiled at her joke. But when Benjamin, looked away trying to look innocent she asked. "Benjamin? Are they're more plumber bases?"

This got everyone's attention on the displaced time member of their team.

"Well what is it?" Gwen asked with a raised eye brow wanting to know what he was hiding.

"Okay so they're aren't any more plumber bases, but Stonehenge is actually a Galvan joke." he relented with an awkward smile. "Also the pyramids, they're built by the Tetramand."

"Your kidding?" the four other passengers asked in disbelief.

"Wish I was."

* * *

><p>In the control center of his ship, Aggregor sat looking at his holographic monitor. Ever since his reveal as a fake plumber by Tennyson and his friends, he has kept a close eye on their activities on Earth. Following using the stolen data on the Omnitrix signal, he has kept a close eye on their activities on Earth. So far, Tennyson and his double had separated for several minutes and had moved to separate parts of the town know as Bellwood.<p>

'What are you up to Tennyson?' he asked himself, as he ponder their movements. Several minutes later, two Omnitrix signals could be seen moving back toward the site where he had seen the first leave from. Once they arrived, the signals disappeared. 'They were probably doing another search for the aliens that end in failure.' Aggregor concluded. 'So I'll just bid my time and-' he stopped in mid thought as a ships signal appeared in Bellwood near the location where the Omnitrix signal had disappeared.

The ship then proceeded to fly to were the signals disappeared, where after a couple of minutes it took off again heading away from the town. 'They must have captured one of the aliens!' he realized in panic, knowing that if he let them get away he may never get his chance again. He order his robot minions to go after that ship, 'Hehehehe, soon the ultimate power will be mine!' he with a wide grin.

* * *

><p>Benjamin had been explaining the Galvan joke the others when, Ships proximity alarms went off.<p>

"Shiiiip, ship, ship!" the Galvanic Mechamorph said as red lights blink on and off and its radar came into view. On the screen a another ship appeared making its way towards them, its guns at the ready.

"Looks like Aggregor decided not wait." Kevin said pointing out the obvious. "Julie, move over I'm taking control of this thing." he continued as he gestured for the girl to move from the pilot's seat.

"Right!" Julie said as she got up and move to take his seat, as he took hers.

"Alright Ship, I need you to bring all your weapons to bear." Kevin ordered with a scowl. "It's about time I took revenge for my baby."

"Ship, shiiiip!" Ship answered and complied, bringing its lasers and missiles online, as Kevin took control of the flight and dived down towards the ground when Aggregors' ship fired upon them. The dive had allow them to dodge the first wave of lasers and as they headed for the ground Kevin, brought Ship into a spin.

Benjamin being the only one with out a seat gets forced to hold on with all his might as Kevin weaved back and forth, up and down as he dodge the attacks and tried to get in a firing position. When Kevin had gone into another dive, Benjamin had an idea and let go of the back of Gwen's chair.

"Ship, open the back doors!" he called as he used his momentum to move around the ice ball and head for Ships exit.

"Shiip!" Ship replied as the doors seemed to melt completely allowing Benjamin exit.

As soon as he was outside Benjamin activated the Ultimatrix and quickly searched for the alien of choice. Slamming his hand down on the Ultimatrix, Stinkfly moved to his left to dodge the incoming ship and shot he's highly explosive goo on the laser turrets on th right side of Aggregors' ship.

The laser turrets had been completely covered by the goo, but Aggregors' robots deeming it a minor inconvenience fired at Ship. Lighting the goo and causing it to explode, destroying the lasers and rocking Aggregors ship with explosions that slowed it down enough for Kevin to pilot ship around the unprotected right side of the ship and fired at the left side from behind.

The missiles and lasers rocked Aggregors ship and the engines began to fail as it head for a crash landing on the desert and mountain outskirts of Bellwood. The pilot managed to get the ship's nose up so when it hit the ground it did so belly first before it slipped across the desert and came to a stop between two mountains.

Landing Ship several meters away from the down enemy ship, Kevin, Gwen, Ben and Julie step out and Ship, spit out the ball of ice before morphing back into his regular form. As Stinkfly landed next to them, turning back into Benjamin.

"Who's up for putting an end to Aggregors plans?" Ben asked as he activated the Ultimatrix and picked one of his new aliens.

"I know I'll sleep better a night knowing this guy is finally down." Gwen said as Ben transformed.

"Lodestar!" Ben called out as he transformed.

"I kinda need something wear." Kevin commented and looked around, a second later he spotted a piece of Aggregors ship not to far away. Walking to it he touched it and absorbed the metal into his body. "Alright I'm good to go."

"I can't wait!" Julie replied with smile as she held her hand up towards Ship, who jumped towards her before morphing into her Mecha Morph ship. "So what are you going as?" she asked when she turned to Benjamin who had kept his eyes on the ship.

"An old favorite!" he replied with a smile on his voice. Activating the Ultimatrix he transformed into Cannonbolt. "Now let's go arrest us a megalomaniac."

* * *

><p>Aggregor groan from his place on the floor as he gain consciousness, his vision wasa blurry but he could tell that he was on his back. For second he looked confused wondering what he was doing on his back, when sparks flew from one of the control consoles' he turned his head and saw his helm was destroyed.<p>

"Tennyson!" he yelled as he shot to his feet, remembering what happened. Moving to the only working monitor, he pulled up security footage across his ship. 'There!' thought as he saw them board his ship from the back and begin a mad dash across his ship destroying every robot that came their way. By either ramming into them, pulling them apart, knocking off their heads or cutting them down, to crushing them and pelting them with mana and lasers.

'No!' he thought as he saw that they would make it to him before to long. Switching the camera, he saw that the plumber ship in the bay was on the floor its entrance block.

"You've forced my hand Tennyson, everything that happens now is your fault." he angry said as he activated the self destruct system on his ship before locking the control. Turning to the exit; Aggregor ran knowing that without a transport his chances of surviving were minimal at best.

'At the very least I will take Tennyson down with me.' he thought with smirk as he made his way the nearest exit.

* * *

><p>Finishing the last of the robots in the part of the ship they were in, they were about to move on when Ship began to talk animatedly.<p>

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked as they all paused to look back at Julie.

"Give a second." Julie replied as she read through the information ship was feeding her. "I'm not to sure, but I think the this ships engines are going to overload."

"Ship, shiiip!" Ship said in confirmation.

"Then we need to split up." Lodestar said as he stepped forward. "I'll take care of the engine, two of you go free the captured aliens while the other two go after Aggregor."

"Julie and I will free the aliens." Cannonbolt replied as he pointed at her. "You two go after Aggregor." he continued as he pointed at Gwen and Kevin.

"Sounds good to me." Kevin replied as he cracked his knuckles with a smirk.

"Wait why do you want me to come with you?" Julie asked feeling nervous about being inside a ship that's going to explode.

"If the cells are still working and locked than you can use have Ship unlock then." Cannonbolt said as he headed for the door on the right. "Now come on, we don't have much time."

"I'm coming!" Julie called to her partner for this mission before turning to Lodestar. "Ben you better not die or I swear I find a way to bring you back in kill you."

"Aaah, riiiigght!" Lodestar answered with his set as she turned and headed after his counter part. "Well better dress for the occasion." he said and touched the Ultimatrix' dial, transforming into Echo Echo. "Echo Echo!" he called out before activating his ultimate transformation. "Ultimate Echo Echo!" he called out again and looked to see Gwen concentrating on finding Aggregor. "Which way?" he asked.

"The engines are straight ahead." Gwen answered as she turned toward the door that lead to the left. "Kevin come on, Aggregor trying to get away." she called as she ran towards the door and opened it.

"Good luck, Ben." Kevin said to his friend as he ran to catch up to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, you too." U-Echo Echo responded as he turned to the middle door and made activated his Sonic disk blasting through it.


	15. Chapter 15

**It's been a while since I last updated, I just hope I haven't been away so long I didn't do a good enough job. By the way I decided to add an Ultimate Upgrade, when you picture him just think of the Mechamorph armor Retaliator had used in the Ben 10 Destroy all aliens movie.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Running down the corridor that led to the holding cells, Cannonbolt took point as he ran with Julie following behind him.

"Julie, I will attack head on and draw their fire. I want you to take out anyone of them that I might miss." Cannonbolt said as they reached a turn in the corridor and took it.

"Got it." the armored girl replied as she had Ship create cannons on her arms. Turning the corner she arrived just in time to see Cannonbolt bounce of the wall into a group of drones, throwing most of them back. The three that had gotten thrown back were quickly dispatched by her as she ran forward and fire; destroying their heads before weaving around their airborne bodies.

While the three headless drones fell behind her, Julie saw as Cannonbolt bounced off the walls and ceiling destroy the four that had gotten thrown forward before continuing on rolling forward.

"Ship! We need to move faster, otherwise Benjamin is going leave us behind." Julie told her sentient armor.

"Ship!" the Mechamorph responded before turning the boots into roller blades as the back of the armor opened up and sent Julie Rocketing after Cannonbolt. With her new-found speed it wasn't long until Julie caught up just as Cannonbolt started attacking by hopping above a robot; unfurling himself and grabbing it by the shoulder. As he flipped it and dragged pulled it over his shoulder, using the robot like club to smash another; before throwing him to the side crashing into another.

As the last four robots opened fire, Cannonbolt had withdrawn into his shell causing the shot bounce off and hit the ceiling. While Julie rolled by him and moved behind them and came to a stop; firing at them, her laser beams shredding through them like swiss cheese.

"Maybe I should take point and you should follow?" Julie asked with a smirk as Cannonbolt unfurled.

"Funny," Cannonbolt responded as he grabbed the robot that he had clubbed; throwing him towards Julie's left were a another one of them was trying to sneak up on her with an electric staff. "But until you get the hang of the radar and motion sensors on Ships systems, your gonna be my back up." He commented before rolling pass the stun Julie.

"Right." Julie muttered to herself as before following along.

Things had gone well for the next minute as they fell into a routine destroy robots left and right. Turning a last corner, Cannonbolt saw the cell with the two kidnapped aliens behind a force field, sleeping inside a status pod; they looked worn and tired as though they had fought for several days without stop.

'Aggregor must have drained them other energy recently.' he thought before turning to Julie and gesturing towards the panel on the side.

"Your up." he said with a nod.

"Hmm." Julie hummed in response as she had ship turn the weapon systems in her left arm into am all-purpose tool and began to hack the panel. "Done." she called out as the force field fell and the pods opened. "I'll take the crab man, you grab Galapagus."

Nodding at her in response, Cannonbolt pressed the dial on his chest transforming into Fourarms as Julie moved into the cell. Picking up the two aliens, Julie and Fourarms made their way back to where they had all separated from each other. They were halfway out when a sound like thunder sound from the outside.

"I don't remember hearing anything about rain today." The armored girl commented as they kept going.

"That wasn't thunder, it was the ships core exploding in the atmosphere." Fourarms replied as they turned the next corner to the corridor that would lead back to were they came in from.

"What? Is Ben going to be alright?" She asked, her eyes wide and voice full of concern.

"Don't worry!" Fourarms tried to reassure her. "He's been through worst."

"That's not very reassuring." Julie replied in dry tone, as the lights went out.

* * *

><p>Utimate Echo-Echo flew as fast as the he could manage down the ships corridor as he made his way towards the engines. Seeing movement up ahead, he released a sonic blast that threw the five robots back while ripping them apart. Spinning to his left as he saw something drop from above he dodge the swing from the electrified staff. Flying forward he dodge as the robot stabbed at him and released one of his sonic disk; sending it flying into the robot's chest and attacked.<p>

The force of the blast threw the robot back the way he had come, in multiple pieces.

"Looks like Aggregor forgot to add self-preservation to their programming." Ultimate Echo-Echo commented as his disk flew to his body and reattached itself and he made his way towards the engine.

Just like Gwen had pointed out, the engine was straight ahead with no sudden turns or cross roads in his path. He had flown quickly for about a minute when he came up against his next obstacle, a large reinforced door meant to keep anyone without the right codes our.

"Let's see how this door holds up to my sonic wall." Ultimate Echo-Echo said as he released all his disk in front of him and fire. The sonic blast hit the door with the force of a truck causing cracks to appear on the door; however the door still held. As though it was determined to keep him out no matter the cost.

"Hmm." the Sonorosian hummed as he stopped his attack. "This isn't working, and cracking the code is out since I destroyed the panel." he said as he looked towards said panel. "No choice then."

Pressing the dial of the Ultimatrix on his chest, Ultimate Echo-Echo turned back into his regular form before changing from all together; into a green alien slime with a small saucer over its head.

"Goop!" He called out as he finished transforming. "Not lets see how it handles a little acid." Goop commented as he threw his arms forward and sprayed the door. With the cracks created from the sonic attack, the acid seeped into the door quickly and melted a whole in the metal.

"Didn't even put up a fight!" Goop said in his high-pitched voice as he placed his hands on his hips; before hanging his head. "I really got to stop talking to myself."

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Goop moved into the engine room and saw the glowing power core and the monitors as they counted down to its self destruction. Looking around he couldn't spot anyway to take the core out of the room so, raising his arms up he shot acid at the ceiling cutting a large hole in the ceiling.

Turning back to the power core, he pressed the dial of the Ultimatrix and transformed again.

"Upgrade!"

The Galvanic Mechamorph called out at hit through itself at the controls and merged with the machine. Within seconds he had disconnected the core from the ship engines before pulling back from the monitors.

"Let's hope this works." Upgrade said as he pressed the dial and four spikes came up from the side and the dial raised. "Yes!" he cheered and pressed the dial down. With a flash of light that surrounded his body for a second; Upgrades body had changed into a form resembling Ships armor form. But with a more machine like look, a cone-shaped head and the lit lines around his body had become blue.

"Now to get to work."

Bringing his arms up in front of him, Ultimate Upgrade fingers shot out like tentacles and wrapped around the core. Before the back of his body morphed, giving him a jet pack and wings to fly with.

Taking off through the hole he had created as Goop, Ultimate Upgrade took the core out of the ship and quickly ascended towards the sky. Once was above the clouds, the core started beeping signaling that it was about to blow. Spinning around in a circle, Ultimate Upgrade threw his arms into the air and let go of the core before jetting back towards the ground as fast as he could.

With a loud explosion and a light that resembled a miniature sun, the explosion created a shock-wave that smashed into Ultimate Upgrades descending form; throwing him for a loop.

"Aaaaaaah!" Ultimate Uprgrade yelled as he tried to regain his balance as he flipped head over feet towards the ground. Turning his palms and the sole of his feet into propulsion systems; he used them to stop himself in mid fall and stabilize his flight.

"Whew!" he sigh as he looked towards the sky. "That went better expected."

Looking towards the ground, he used his sensors to look for Gwen and Kevin; after a second he saw three forms in the distance as they ran away from the ship; the one further ahead shooting pressurized water at his pursuers.

"Time to finish this." Ultimate Upgrade said as he took off heading towards them.

* * *

><p>Gwen and Kevin had made it out side of the crashed ship quickly and after a simple search for tracks had found the direction that Aggregor had run towards. Creating a platform of man, Gwen had Kevin get on and they flew in the direction Aggregor ran.<p>

"There!" Kevin called our from his seat, as caught sight of Aggregor's red coat and pointed. "Gwen speed up, we can't let him get away."

"On it." Gwen replied as the platform sped up close the distance between them and Aggregor.

As they approached, Aggregor turned his head when the light from the mana platform reached him and glared. Bringing his right arm up, a hole opened up on his palm and he shot a pressurized blast of water at them.

"Ahh!" Kevin yelled and held on to the platform as Gwen flew out-of-the-way of the water.

Aggregor seeing a chance, kept attacking them forcing Gwen to dodge as quickly as she could from side to side and up and down.

Kevin, who had screamed the entire time as he tried to stay on the platform, decided he had enough and let go as Gwen pulled up towards the sky.

"Kevin!" Gwen yelled and immediately created a shield as to block the water aimed for her, but the power of the water had thrown her backwards.

"Don't worry!" Kevin replied back as he landed on the ground, and his body was immediately covered in rock. "I'm fine but we have to draw his fire if were going to take him down." he continued as he ran at Aggregor his hands becoming stone blades.

"Aaaah!" he yelled as he ran at the other Osmosian as he was busy attacking Gwen.

Seeing Kevin pull back his arm Aggregor, gave up attacking Gwen and shot water at the ground by Kevin's feet. The water caused the ground underneath Kevin's feet to break and create a pot hole that Kevin stepped into before he could react.

"Ugh!" Kevin grunted as he tripped forward and rolled on the ground, when his feet hit the ground; he saw Aggregor aim his face.

As the water shot out a wall of mana, appeared between them stopping it cold as Gwen flew down on her platform and ran over Aggregor form his left; knocking him to the ground and causing him to lose his grip on his spear.

"Gaugh!" Aggregor grunted as he hit the ground on his back, opening his eyes he saw Gwen move to attack again and his chest opened up as she reach him; releasing a blast of air that threw her from her platform.

"Whoa!" Gwen yelled as she gets thrown up into the sky, before starting to fall backwards.

Getting to his feet, Aggregor saw the Anodite create a bubble of mana to catch herself; and began to run as he Saw Kevin make his way towards him.

'Damn it.' he thought he as he ran shooting water to keep the two at bay. 'How am I suppose to escape if these fools keep slowing me down.'

Suddenly the sky was lit by an explosion as whose sound deafen Gwen, Kevin and Aggregor for a second. Running as best he could while being assaulted by the sound and light, Aggregor managed to put some distance between him and his pursuers when effects of the explosions stopped; the explosion happening so far in the sky making things clear to him.

'Tennyson must have removed the ships power core.' he thought as he attacked Gwen and Kevin again. 'I have to move or else I won't escape-' his train of thought came to a stop as he ran into what felt like a steel wall and got thrown backwards into the ground.

"Ugh!" he grunted as he hit the ground, shaking his head he looked up as he heard foots steps stop behind him and was confronted by Ultimate Upgrade; his arms turned into laser blasters pointed at him.

"Give up Aggregor." Ultimate Upgrade said as he got to his feet and moved to his left to avoid them. "Your surrounded."

"Surrounded?" Aggregor asked rhetorically. "Look around you Tennyson, were in an open desert with hills at all sides and they're only three of you, If I get-" he stopped as Julie flew down from the sky and landed beside her friends, Bivalvan over her left shoulder as she pointed her right arm laser blaster at him. "Grr!" Aggregor growled as his chances to escape decreased.

"You were saying?" Kevin asked with a smirk.

"Kevin, don't antagonize the defeated villain." Gwen reprimanded good naturally as her hands got covered in mana. "Besides I want to hear how he's planning on escaping now."

"You fu-" Aggregor never got to finished as a shadow created by the moon passed over him and a form landed heavily behind him.

"What took you?" Ultimate Upgrade asked as Fourarms pushed himself up from his kneeling position and turned towards them, with Galapagus on his back.

"Thought I take the scenic route." The Tetramand replied with a smile. "So has he given up yet? Or do we have to knock him unconscious?"

His question got answered when Aggregor turned and ran at him, trying to place his arm on his chest and drain him of his powers.

Side stepping his side, Fourarms kicked to his left; hitting the Osmosian with enough force to thrown him to the ground and slide back for twenty meters with a grunt. Raising his head from his position on the ground, Aggregor growled in frustration before slamming his hands at his side before he let his head fall back in defeat.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

Several minutes later, after restraining Aggregor using the technology from his ship to keep him in stasis and, chasing down P'andor; after he melted himself free and made a run for it. Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Julie sat one of the discarded pieces of space ship as Benjamin talked to the Plumbers about arranging a pick up and retrieval of all the aliens from the Andromeda galaxy; while Ship ran around amusing himself.

"That guy takes life way to seriously." Kevin commented as he heard Benjamin, tell the Plumbers of the nights events in detail.

"Hey, at least as long as he's around we won't have too." Ben replied with shrug.

"Ben!"

"Kevin!" Gwen and Julie scolded the two, as they glared.

"Benjamin is only being thorough," Julie continued as she poked him in the chest. "You tend to just leave the aliens behind as soon as you beat them. Instead of turning them in to the proper authorities."

"Oh, come on!" Ben responded with a confident smile. "There's no need for me to turn them in, I usually have them trapped or so out of it that the Plumbers or the police can just pick them up."

"Okay, I'll give you that." Gwen relented, when she saw Julie start to back down. "But you also go around miss using the Ultimatrix, which is the part of the reason we get into so much trouble."

"Oh come on Gwen," Kevin decided to put in. "That's half the fun of having the thing. Ben's pretty dull without it anyway."

"Hey! That's uncalled for, I'm on your side here remember." Ben complained at his friends barb.

"Yeah," Kevin shrugged, with smirk. "But when have I ever pass up the opportunity to make fun of you?" the half Osmosian asked.

"Well, hardy, har, har." Gwen said as she shook her head. "You two could really learn something from Benjamin." she continued as she gestured towards him, as he bent down and picked up ship before continuing with his conversation. "If you had bothered to stay behind and wait for the Plumbers to arrive we could have caught Aggregor much sooner."

Hearing this, Kevin frown and through an annoyed look towards Benjamin, hating the fact that Gwen wanted him to act more like him.

'What's next? She's going to ask me to dress like him too.' he thought as he rolled his eyes at, Benjamin's choice of clothes. 'He dresses the same way Ben did when he was ten.'

"Really?" Ben asked as his eyes lit up with amusement. "I don't remember hearing you complaining, when we were heading back. If I recall, you were complaining about how you needed to finish your report for school and how crime fighting was getting in the way of it."

"W-well, that's different!" Gwen tried to defend herself as her cheeks flushed remembering how she, told Kevin to fly faster in her want to get back and finish her school work.

"No it's not." Julie admitted earning herself a glare from her friend. "And I can't say that I'm any different, were all teenagers and have other interest and things that we have to do. I know for a fact that I probably wouldn't be here now if you guys didn't need my help."

"Alright," Gwen said with a sign. "I guess were all to blame for this, since we don't really have the time to fight crime full-time."

"Glad to see you admit fault." Kevin teased as he stood up and stretched. "By the way, why haven't we left yet?"

"Well, were waiting for-" Julie began to say before she's interrupted when Benjamin spoke up,

"You guys don't have to wait for me you know," Benjamin said as he walked towards them, having finished his call, with Ship sitting on his left shoulder. "I'm a big boy and I can look after myself."

"We know you can." Ben replied as he and the others got to their feet. "You wouldn't be the 'Hero of Heroes' if you weren't able to. But if we let you start doing things on your own, your probably going to become just like you were when we first met you." he said as he gestured to Gwen and himself.

"No need to worry about that." Benjamin said with a small smile, touched that his other self cared. "I learned my lesson on that subject and Gwendolyn made sure I wouldn't forget it any time soon."

"I guess she's still as pushy as our Gwen is huh?" Kevin replied knowing full well that anything Gwen decided to do, she would do so with little regard for the person she would be doing it to.

"Kevin!" Gwen exclaimed, as she clenched her fist to her side and pouted at him.

"Hahahaha," Benjamin laughed with a shake of his head. "She's mellowed out some, but you know how she is when she's determined." he replied, ignoring the glare Gwen shot at him as he looked her in the eyes, his smiled widening.

"Oh!" Julie suddenly exclaimed getting everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Wrong?" Julie asked momentarily stunned, before shaking her head. "It's nothing, I just forgot that I have an early morning practice tomorrow," she looked at her watch. "Make that later today."

'Not to mention that your alternate self is obviously in love with Gwen and it took me this long just to realize it.' she thought as she watched the worry drain from Ben's face.

"Don't scare me like that." Ben said as he shook his head. "I thought it was something serious."

"It is serious." Julie replied sounding annoyed at a subject that they have discuss often in the past.

"Yeah, but not as- "

"Tell you what?" Benjamin interrupted seeing where things were going. "Why don't you guys fly back home on Ship and I'll stay here and wait for the Plumbers? That way you can finish anything that you need to do and be ready for tomorrow."

"I can agree to that." Ben replied with a nod. "Just don't go around fighting crime all night on your own. I'm sure your used to it, but you got to leave some crime for us to fight."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>The next day after school had been let out, Gwen, Ben and Benjamin had gathered at the Groovie Smoothie, to brain storm ideas on how to find the other two Andromeda galaxy aliens.<p>

"So how did things go last night?" Ben asked as he walked back to the booth they had occupied, three smoothies on a tray, and took his seat.

"They went well." Benjamin answered as he reached for one of the smoothies. "Galapagus and Bivalvan had regained consciousness before they left. I was really glad to see they were okay." he explained before taking a sip from his smoothie.

"Puagh!" he let out as he took the smoothie from his lips. "What the heck is this?"

"What?" Ben asked as he drank his without any problem. "I ordered you a pineapple and wheat-grass smoothie just like mine, it's delicious. Besides, we have the same taste buds there's no way you should find it so bad."

"I think you maybe right." Benjamin said as he smacked his lips trying to get used to the flavor. "But while we have the same taste buds, my brain's telling me that this is just awful." he explained as he put the smoothie back on the tray.

"Hehehehehe!" Gwen giggled as she shook her head. "You see Ben, even a genetic clone of yourself doesn't find your taste in smoothies all that appetizing."

"Yeah, yeah." Ben answered with a roll of his eyes. "By the way I've been meaning to ask, why did you decided to wait for the Plumbers last night? And don't give that, you wanted to be responsible answer because I remember for a fact that you didn't do that when we visited future."

"Well yeah," Benjamin answered with shrug. "In my time, Plumbers have a headquarters in the every city on the planet. As they have become the main police force of Earth, just like they are for every other planet under their jurisdiction. So I really didn't need to wait that long for them to come and pick up anyone I catch. Though I will admit that some of my enemies have gotten really good at escaping custody, so I try to stick around until they're behind bars."

"What a relief!" Gwen let out with a sign, getting two's attention on her. "What? It's just I thought you grew up more responsible than I am. So its good to know that you just have better back up."

"Right." Ben deadpanned with a hooded look on his face. "So any ideas on how to find the rest of the aliens?"

"I've got few," Gwen answered as she pulled her laptop from her bag. "So during my computer programming class, I went over the profiles that Galapagus had given us about the other aliens and ran a search for them. To find Andreas, I searched for all signs of seismic activity that may have occurred during the time that they have been on Earth." she explained as she worked, before turning the laptop so that they could see.

"Now while the aliens of Andreas' race can move through solid rock like a fish through water, they are also able to cause earthquakes powerful enough to bring down several city blocks."

Moving the mouse, Gwen had the mad of the seismic activity display Bellwood.

"And as you can see, for the last two weeks. These areas have been hit by minor earthquakes that would be to weak for anyone to believe them a serious problem to people's safety, but have happened a little to often not be a coincidence." she explained as she showed them the results of her work.

"Okay, but what makes you think its Andreas?" Benjamin asked.

"The locations the earthquakes." the red-head answered as she brought up satellite images of each scene that was hit.

They were the picture of mansions and even a castle built by the Forever Knights within the vicinity of Bellwood, but they were all destroyed, the buildings collapsed or sunken within the ground.

Ben whistled as he saw the damage before shaking his head and drinking from his smoothie.

"Everything looks in order." Ben said with a nod. "I guess we just have to find the Forever Knights that lived in those homes and- "

**BOOOM!**

A sudden explosion destroyed the front of the Groovie Smoothie, throwing glass, rock and wood at everyone in the shop.

"Aaahhh!"

"What's going on?"

"Someone help us!"

The people screamed as they moved to find cover behind their booths or under their tables, as from the smoke, a group of Forever Knights ran into the store. Weapons held at the ready, aiming them at all the people in the store.

"Looks like our search is over." Ben said as he, Gwen and Benjamin moved from under their table. "Alright tin heads! If you want a fight, were going to give it to you." he called out to the Forever Knights, while reaching for the Ultimatrix.

But they ignored him, as one of the Knights order them to take the smoothie machine on the other side of the counter while threatening to shoot anyone who made a move to stop them. This surprised Ben, Gwen and Benjamin enough, that they stood by as the Forever Knights took the smoothie machine, destroying the counter in the process, before running out of the store.

"That, was weird." Benjamin spoke up as he got over his surprise, getting the cousins out of their own.

"Completely, but at least we can follow them to their hide out and find out what's been going on." Ben replied and ran out the store, Gwen and Benjamin following after him.

* * *

><p>With Ben behind the wheel, Gwen on the passenger's seat, and Benjamin riding on the back, the three Tennyson's drove behind the Forever Knights tank, as it tore down the streets of Bellwood. At the speed the tank was going and the erratic way they drove, Gwen was able to discern that they were in a hurry, but in the type of hurry that arriving late would cause them dearly. This of course meant that they took absolutely no care for the people on the streets. that were walking or driving along, as they either tried to run them over or off the road; forcing Gwen to use her powers to get people out of the way or stop the cars from crashing into each other.<p>

"This is getting irritating." Gwen commented as she held her mana covered hands in front of her keep yet another car from crashing into a group pedestrian. "If we don't do something soon they're going to destroy everything that gets between them."

"Not to mention, with the way they're driving, that smoothie machine is probably going to end up breaking." Ben replied as he took a sharp corner while following after the tank. "Gwen, can you derail it? Force them to stop long enough for us to capture them?"

"No problem!" Gwen replied with smile and made a grabbing gesture with her glowing hands as she concentrated, creating a claw, that grabbed the tanks tracks; pulling her arms back as soon as they held on, the claw ripped the tanks right tracks off.

Causing it to spin out of control and crash into a mana wall, that Gwen created in front of it stopping it in the middle of the street. Driving up to the tank, Ben came to a quick stop and setting the parking brake as he jump out of the car; Gwen and Benjamin following close behind him.

"Its hero time!" Ben called out as the top of the tank opened and he reached for the Ultimatrix; selecting one of his new aliens he slapped his hand down on the dial and transformed with a flash of green light.

"NRG!" he called out in a heavy Russian accent.

"Now this is going to be fun." NRG continued as he ran forward, to attack the Forever Knights as they pointed their weapons at them.

He had closed half the distance between when the clear leader seemed to come to a decision and threw his laser lance to the floor, before holding his hands in the air.

"We surrender." he spoke, causing NRG to skid to a stop in surprise.

"What? Really?" the alien asked wondering at the turn of events.

"Yes," the knight let out with a sigh. "As much as I hate to admit this. We need your help, Ben Tennyson."

"You know you could have just asked us for help back at the Groovie Smoothie." Benjamin said as he deactivated the Ultimatrix and walked up to NRG's side, Gwen doing the same. His comment earning himself a hateful look that he could feel through the knight's helmet.

"So what's going that's got the Forever Knights acting like common criminals?" Gwen asked, already guessing that Andreas had something to do with this.

The knight in charged turned his look towards her, before sighing again and looking to the ground.

"It started two weeks ago..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Been a while since I updated this story. So yeah...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

"Argit!" Gwen and Ben exclaimed at the same time interrupting knight.

"Who's Argit?" Benjamin asked wondering just how bad this person was.

"He's one of Kevin's friends from when he was still criminal." Ben explained sparing a glance at his double, turning back to the knight he continued. "I'm guessing he's using a big mole like alien that can move through the ground with ease?"

"That's right." the leader of the group confirmed. "But how do you know of the alien? I only got so far as explaining who was attacking us?" he posted his question with suspicion in his voice.

"Long story." Gwen replied dismissing him with a shake of her head. "Right now we need you to tell us where Argit and Andreas are now. The quicker we can get to them the quicker we can solve your little problem."

The leader of the group narrowed his eyes behind his helmet, taking note that she had called the 'beast' by its name.

'Are they all working together?' he thought as before speaking up.

"Well, are you going to tell us or what?" Gwen asked sounding a little impatient while raising an eyebrow.

"Right." the Knight said and gesture towards one of the men at his side, who promptly made his way into tank, before coming back with holo emitter.

Stopping beside his leader, he held the emitter in front of him and activated it. Showing a map the forever knight bases that had been hit outside of Bellwood, with an extra one that hadn't been hit yet.

"As you can see." The leader said as he pointed to the last location. "This is the only castle that hasn't been hit yet, because the vermin had decided to take for himself. While forcing us to do his bidding."

"That's not to far out from Bellwood," Ben said while studying the map. "It shouldn't takes to long to get there in my car."

"Right." Gwen agreed as she reached into the hidden pocket of her skirt and pulled out her plumber badge. "I'll call Kevin and have him meet us there. Maybe he can talk some sense into Argit so that we can send Andreas back home safely."

"Sounds like plan." Ben replied and turned towards his car, Gwen following behind him. "Once we return Andreas back home we can- "

"Um, Guys!" Benjamin called to get their attention. Once they turned to look at him, they saw he was pointing at the forever knights. "I know we all want to help the aliens get back home, but we can't just let these guys walk free."

"I don't see why not." Ben replied with shrug. "They didn't hurt anybody and they only attacked the groovy smoothie because they were threaten."

"I get that. But that doesn't mean we can just let them get away with that." Benjamin argued back, not liking how casual this alternate version of himself was being about letting them go.

"It'll be alright." Ben said with a roll of his eyes. "Look I get that you're used to doing things your own way. But this is our Bellwood and these guys aren't much of a threat, so just let go for now and lets go get Andreas."

Raising an eyebrow at the order that was given to him, Benjamin decided to follow along this time. But was already planning to do something about the forever knights, as his alternate didn't seem to see them as the threat they were.

With one final glance at the forever knights who hadn't moved from their position, Benjamin walked towards the car; prompting Ben and Gwen to do as well. As the later called Kevin and began to explain the situation and where they should meet him.

Once the three had gotten in the car and drove off, the leader of the groups of forever knights that attack the groovy smoothie. Pressed a button on the underside of his right gauntlet before speaking to his forearm.

"Sir Dagonet, I've done as you've instructed."

"Good job Sir Henry." a voice answered. "If everything goes as planned, will kill two birds with one stone. Now return to base, we have to prepare our attack."

"Yes sir!" Henry answered and nodded at the others, and as one they pressed a button along the side of their armors. Causing their bodies and the tank to shimmer with a pink light as they disappeared.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the Tennyson trio had parked beside the road that was directly across the castle that Argit and Andres were currently occupying as they waited for Kevin. Leaning against the back of the car, Benjamin watched as every once in awhile a car pass by. As contemplated going on his own as Gwen and Ben, sitting on its hood of the car from the side, talked about school and any subject that would come to mind. While they waited for the fourth member of their team to arrive.<p>

'This is taking to long.' Benjamin thought as Ben began to talk about his problems with Julie. 'I could have been there by now. Maybe even have already convinced Andres come with me if I had been on my own.'

"I don't get why she doesn't want to just help out." Ben said with a shake of his head. "I mean, saving people's lives and stopping crime from happening is a lot more important than Tennis practice."

"True." Gwen reluctantly agreed, with a tilt of her.

"But?" Ben asked sensing that it was coming.

"Julie isn't like we are." Gwen replied as she pushed of the hood. "We've been fighting aliens since were kids. Sure we took a break, but Julie has only been introduce to this world recently."

"So?" Ben responded with a careless shrug. "That doesn't mean that her practice is so important that when I ask her to come with me that she should just say no. Like you said we took a break from after we got back from our summer vacation but we're still willing to jump right in and save everyone."

"I don't think its exactly same." Gwen argued, trying hard to find an excuse for Julie wanting to live her life as she is instead of wanting to use ship to help them out.

"How isn't it the same?" Ben asked sounding exasperated, as that was something Julie said to him before.

"For one thing, grandpa Max was, is a plumber." Benjamin answered, talking for the first time since they arrived. "He didn't lead a normal life. So when the dangers of said life came back during that summer vacation. He didn't really have a choice but to involve us, especially since Vilgax was after the Omnitrix."

"And Julie became involved in this life when she decided to keep Ship." Ben said as he pushed off the hood and turned to his counterpart, who hadn't turned to him. "So what's your point?"

"My point is that Julie has led a normal life until recently." Benjamin responded as he pushed of the trunk and walked around the car to stare his counterpart down. "Unlike us during those days, she was probably needed to be careful and learn to use her the best of her knowledge whenever she went. Because she couldn't just use a magic spell or transform into an alien that could scare away any potential mugger or god forbid rapist."

"Well," Ben began seeing the truth in Benjamin's words, but he still felt that he needed to say something, that he shouldn't allow himself to lose this argument. "When I took of the Omnitrix I was as regular as she was and when I put it back on. Even if I didn't want to at first, I knew I had to use my powers to find grandpa Max and stop the Highbreed invasion."

"I can understand that." the older Tennyson trapped in a teenagers body replied. "But has Julies family ever been put in immediate danger? Do they you think that they would want Julie to risk her life everyday to save others? That her parents wouldn't try to keep her safe?"

The questions caught Ben off guard, as he remembered how his and Gwens parent had grounded them back when they first found out about them fighting aliens. How they tried to keep him and Gwen from even talking to each other so that they wouldn't go and out help others. To Ben that short time that they disapproved of his actions because they were trying to protect him felt as though they were overreacting.

'I mean, grandpa Max never overreacted as- ' he stopped that train of thought as he remembered who his grandfather had been and, how after everything with the Highbreed had been taken cared of.

Both his and Gwen's parents had asked to talk to grandpa Max in private and, while he never thought much of it until now. He started to see that after that talk, his grandpa had pulled away from them slightly, he didn't seem to spend as much time giving him as much advice as he had before. He let Ben, Gwen and Kevin try to handle things on their own.

'Did mom and dad tell him not to spend so much time around us?' he asked himself, hoping that it wasn't the case.

As Ben questioned himself, Gwen looked between the two, seeing something that she has been noticing more often lately.

'Ben is actually listening to someone.' she thought with some surprise. 'Sure this someone was technically him, but he was actually listening instead of doing whatever he thought was best.'

Seeing that Ben wasn't going to talk any time soon she focused her gaze on Benjamin, looking him in the eyes as best as she could. In his eyes, she could tell that he was waiting for Ben's answer and, if he didn't get an answer that he was satisfied with he wasn't going to back down.

'Why would he?' she thought thinking of all the times she let Ben get away with something he wanted. 'He's Ben as well, but he's much older and experienced. If Ben tries to fight him on something he feels he shouldn't back down from. Benjamin will just fight him back.'

Seeing as her cousin wasn't going to answer Benjamin any time soon. Gwen decided to speak up wanting to break the tension that was building between them.

"Alright that's enough." She stated as she moved between them and pushed them away from each other. "I don't think this is something we should be discussing at this time. Especially since Julie's decision is her own and we can't make it for her."

"It's not about making Julie's decision for her." Benjamin spoke up as he focused on her. "It's about not pressuring her into something she doesn't want to."

"How do you know she doesn't want to?" Ben asked his earlier thoughts about his grandpa forgotten for the moment. "Julie's talked about how she wants to help people, so what better way is there than using Ship to help us fight crime?"

"Ben I'm sure- "

"Maybe because the way she wants to help is by contributing to the world." Benjamin interrupted Gwen, while rolling his eyes. "I bet you didn't know she wants to introduce alien on Earth. That she want's to use the more advance technology not to fight but to help with the problems that are still plaguing the planet today."

"What? That's ridiculous!" Ben exclaimed, as he threw his head back and laughed at the thought. "Plumbers have rules against that sort of thing for a reason you know."

"I do know, or did you forget all the technology that was around and that aliens were living with humans when you came to my future?" Benjamin asked sounding as though he was talking to a little kid.

Seeing Ben narrow his eyes in anger, Gwen was about to interfere to make sure they didn't say anything that they couldn't take back. But was saved when a horn sounded from down the road, causing them all to look in that direction to see Kevin driving up on his camaro.

'Thank god.' She thought but she could see the look that Ben was sending his double, and knew that this wasn't over.

* * *

><p>Parking his car behind Ben's, Kevin stepped out of the car and he immediately noticed the tension in the air. The biggest giveaways being the relieve looked on Gwen's face and the glare that Ben was shooting his, in Kevin's opinion, badly dressed double.<p>

'Great.' he thought as he closed the door and walked up the to them putting on a cocky smirk. 'Looks like we're finally having trouble in paradise.'

"So who's ready to kick some forever knight ass?" he asked trying to change whatever subject they were talking about.

"I know I am!" Gwen spoke up, thankful that Kevin had decided not to ask. "The sooner we get to the castle the sooner I can get back home. I still have some homework that I need to finish."

"Yeah." Ben agreed sullenly. "The sooner the better."

Looking at Benjamin, all three were expecting him to agree, but instead the doppelganger reached for his ultimatrix and activated. Causing them to tense and start to get ready for a fight, but before Kevin could touch Ben's car, Gwen could activate her mana, or Ben activate his Ultimatrix, Benjamin transformed. With a flash of green light that moved throughout his body leaving him as nothing but a tiny bug like alien standing on the ground.

"I'll go on ahead and see if I can mess with any of their tech." Nanomech said and took off into the air making his way through the woods before they could respond.

Once he was gone, Kevin turned towards the two Tennyson's left and raised an eyebrow.

"Not now." Ben replied and stalked off into the woods, not wanting to let his double show him up.

"Let's just get going." Gwen replied as she walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll explain everything on the way."

Shrugging, the half Osmosian allowed himself to get led into the woods after the two disgruntled teenagers.

'I just hope this doesn't become a regular thing.' he thought with some trepidation to what it could lead to.


End file.
